


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by HouseofTroi



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Dream Sex, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Slow Romance, Trials, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi
Summary: ****On Hiatus****Trying to write a multi chapter fiction after I wrote Salvation in a Song.  Rios remembered that Janna liked french fries and peppermint ice cream.  This starts with a dream, and where it goes.  I do not know yet. Rafi and Seven are a couple.   Elnor is going to learn about conflict resolution that doesn't end in death.It will involve a trial for the death of Bruce Maddox.How does Soji move on from how her fathers(Bruce and Alton) messed with her head?  Narek messed with her head. There is scene where consent changes.  Narek really was abusive emotionally.   Soji wrestles with her identity and what it means to be real.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios, Elnor & Jean-Luc Picard, Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Soji & Cristobal Rios, Soji Asha & Agnes Jurati
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree I travel the world and the seven seas Everybody's looking for something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvation in a Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351971) by [HouseofTroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi). 



“Carino!”

Wet heat spread across his hips as his hands grasped air pulling deep the dream. His hips snapped once, twice, and stilled. The ripples of his orgasm caused stars in his eyes. Cris panted. He was awake. His sheets and body were covered in sweat and semen. His bed was a mess, but at least he was alone. That was a small favor.

No Agnes. No awkward questions about if the dream was about her. It wasn’t blond hair above him in his mind. It was black. His covers were thrown to the side. He swung his legs to the side. Cris rubbed his face. He scratched his hair from where it clung to his forehead.

He padded over to his sonic shower. His pants and underwear were dropped in a heap. It opened. It clicked on. The waves of sound whisked away his semen. It cleaned the sweat from his body. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal. Both arms then raised above his head to roll the sound off his back. He wanted a water shower in this moment.

“Peludo.” Cris griped to himself. This sucked.

He turned and stepped forward. The shower turned off automatically. He padded over to a replicator. He waved over his selection of clothes. Simple, black, and comfortable. The clean clothes were too crisp. He would have to wear them to get them soft.

“Café; black.” He grabbed his cup and headed off to his bridge.

The sight of the stars blurring into one another was soothing. Raffi’s silhouette at the navigation station was not. She turned when she heard his footsteps.

“Cris?” “

“I decided to wake up early.” He sipped the coffee. Grimaced because it was bitter. He needed to work on the replicator settings. The sucrose matrix was off.

“Still don’t trust me with your ship?”

“Raffiiii.” He shrugged. He smiled his most charming smile.

She flipped back around to the console. Raffi rolled her eyes and smirked. She flipped back around to the console.

“Not even going to argue that?”

“I never argue with you, Raffi. I know better.” Another gulp of coffee. Raffi made a sound of contempt. Cris couldn’t see her but he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. Again.

“Don’t tell me. I will just figure it out anyway.” Raffi was running a diagnostic on the sensors. La Sirena was in pristine condition. Between himself, his holographic crew, and Raffi; the ship was immaculately kept up.

“Nothing to tell, Raff.” Raffi uhuhed. Her back was still to him. She was going one by one on all the check listed sensors. She hmphed. She kept to her work. He kept drinking his coffee. The silence was beginning to get to him. He wondered if she used this tactic on her son. He felt like a kid. He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t. She kept at her diagnostics. He wouldn’t . . .give. . . in. His coffee was gone.

“Soji has a beautiful voice.”, Raffi didn’t look up from her checklist. One by one the taskbars fell to completion. Raffi was evil. Cris had suspected. Now, he was certain.

“Who knew Synths could sing?” her voice was casual. Too casual. Rios grunted in an attempt to be non-committal. He was hoping she would let it drop. He was screwed.

“She’s going to be teaching Elnor how to sing. He chanted with the nuns, but singing was a regular thing for him. I expect him to be singing Klingon punk songs in a few weeks. They were talking about setting up a regular singing/music night and holo night schedule. Soji thinks Elnor has missed some vital pieces of pop culture living with the Romulan Warrior Nuns. “She turned and smiled. “They want to have the whole crew participate.”

That is it. Cris knew Raffi was evil. Cris sighed. He put down his empty coffee cup. He rubbed his face. He felt like a pervert. She was just a kid. A super-strong, lightning-fast kid, but still a kid.

“Janna sang to me. It was just before VanderMeer ghosted them. I still hear it sometimes.” He looked Raffi straight on. “Soji’s voice is different.”

“You mean her tone is different? I thought you said she was the same. It was why you had a breakdown when she came on board?”

“No, Raff. The tone and everything are the same. The feeling in the voice is different. Soji is different.”

“So, her voice is different, but you cried when she sang. Cris, I am confused. Why did you cry? Why does it bother you?”

“Janna was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I was enraptured before the old man took them out. I . . .” Cris sighed. “Soji’s voice is just more. There are more feelings hiding in the notes. It just messes with me.”

“Huh.” Raffi looked like she was already turning that one over in her head.

“Drop it. It is nothing.”

“Fine.”

“Fine? Or Fine Raff?”

“Fine.” She smiled. Cris knew it was trouble.

“Coffee?”, he wanted a distraction.

“Too early or too late for wine, so yeah.”


	2. Tobacco is my crutch

Cris looked at the screen: Starbase 343. Why did the bartender choose this place to set up shop? It was on the outer edge of the Beta Quadrant. Fuck it (Por la mierda) He would help the old man do whatever it was that this Guinan needed him to do. He hailed the base for the dock coordinates.

Life was looking good. Two days since the dream and Cris felt like he had it under control. Raffi had dropped it. Chuckling, Raffi looked happy. He had 7 to thank for that. The old man, Elnor, and Soji holed up in the study. They were putting the kid through a crash course in popular music. Elnor walked around the ship in shades for a day. The Hospitality Holo asked to set up a theatre in the hold. Cris just shrugged.

He went to Agnes’s room last night. He offered moral support as she talked to her Starfleet Lawyer. The lawyer would meet Agnes at this base. The lawyer was a Betazoid who was hopeful. There was existing precedence in Starfleet case law about people under the influence of mind-meld or outside control. Agnes gripped his hand tight out of the view of the call. When the call was done, she pounced on him. Cris focused hard on Agnes' face. He gave her the release she needed again and again. He didn’t stop until all she could do was sleep. No nightmares or dreams for either of them.

The crewman on duty sounded bored when they gave him the flight path and dock number. Elnor looked disappointed there were no pop-up advertisements. No personalized generic trash as they got into the dock.

“Sorry Kid, it is a Starfleet base. No one is going to try to sell you crap here. It should be on the up and up. “

“But why would no one try to sell you things here? Don’t they need things here too?” Elnor sounded disappointed. He sounded like a five-year-old who just got denied his new futbol.

“Elnor, the Federation provides for all the needs of its Starfleet” Picard smiled.

“Sure, JL” Raffi made air quotes. “All of the needs of Starfleet.”

“What does that mean?” Elnor was diverted.

“It means that there are going to be several black markets going on that you will have no hope of finding. You would be liability for those who have been operating successfully. “Seven was no-nonsense. “The unsuccessful ones won’t believe you have the ability to pay.”

Cris looked behind him. Elnor looked crushed. Soji was all expectant smiles. Agnes was faint, humorless. This was her reckoning. He pulled La Sirena into her approach lane. He kept her smooth and was hailed by the Starbase 343 station.

“We have you in the tractor beam. Release control. “

“Saco de weas!”, Cris muttered.” Releasing control.” He hated letting the machine dock his ship. He felt the ship jerk as they pulled her into position. The inertial dampeners couldn’t disguise that for someone who felt the thrum of the ship in their bones. She bucked a bit into position. The sensors showed them being scanned for pathogens. The docking platform pulled up to the side. Airlock was established. Pressure was established

“Welcome to Starbase 343 Admiral Picard. Captain Oydoa Renar will welcome you. Security will be on hand to take custody of Dr. Jurati “

Agnes blanched at the last. Seven and Raffi deliberately relaxed. They didn’t want to make this worse for her. Elnor was not going to go quietly

“Why are they taking her, Picard?”, He wanted his mentor to fix it. “We can’t let them.”

“They have to obey the laws Elnor. We must obey the laws. Dr. Bruce Maddox died by the hand of Dr. Agnes Jurati. We know why she did it. We know what she did afterward. The Federation must know and understand.” Picard looked troubled. “She has to obey the laws of the Federation. One citizen caused the death of another. This is the process and form of understanding that happening. “

They all were turned to Picard. They turned to the next voice. Cris would find it funny like a futbol match if it were any other circumstances.

“I have to do this Elnor.” Agnes voice was steady. “The only way out is through a trial. I don’t want to be a fugitive. I have to deal with this now. If I run, I will be running forever.”

“We can testify ?” Soji’s was uncertain. He looked at her. Cigar in his mouth. He needed the crutch. Taste the tobacco. Focus on that he told himself.

“We can testify, Honey. JL is great at speeches. He may just convince them it should all be forgotten. They will throw her parade.” Raffi's face was anxious, brave.

“I don’t want him forgotten or a parade!” Agnes shouted. Her hands were in fists. She took a breath and relaxed them. Seven’s head bowed.

“I understand that Dr. Jurati.” Seven was soothing for her. Her face was grim. “We just have to deal with the formalities. Might I suggest everyone meet at the airlock?”


	3. Buoys mark troubled water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is navigating some difficult waves.

Cris walked double time to his quarters. He had to get the pattern token for transporting Narek, a mobile holographic emitter for the EMH, and the buoy for Bruce Maddox’s body. He wanted no screw ups to make his stay on the Starbase one where he got a tour of the brig.

“Mr. Hospitality!” The Emergency Hospitality Hologram appeared. 

“Ah, Captain Rios, What can I . .”

“Keep the room for our confined guest pattern blocked until you get the signal from me. Star Fleet will transport him directly. Then clean up whatever the fuck he did to that room. “

“Ah, Mr. Narek has proven a challenge given the nature of his unusual status as an incarcerated crew member.”

“Saco de weas! He isn’t a crew member, cachai?” Cris scowled at Mr. Hospitality. His hand flexed. Punching him would only make Cris feel guilty and put Cris on the outs with the rest of the Holos. Mr. Hospitality just pursed his lips in a sulk. Cris snatched the items out of his top drawer. Raffi would laugh herself silly if she knew he kept them with his socks.

“I will keep Mr. Narek secure, Captain Rios, sir.”

Cris muttered every curse he knew as he hauled ass for the airlock. Admiral Picard would be waiting. They would disembark together in a bit of theatre. The Starbase could just transport them, but Picard had insisted en route to Admiral Clancy that he wanted to walk off the ship. Starfleet Command wrote that off as Picard being a codger who wanted to flex his clout after Coppelius and the thwarting of Tal Shiar plot. They didn’t know that Picard wanted to avoid being transported. He didn’t want to have to a pattern record of his new synthetic body to compare against the Starfleet Medical records. 

Picard would walk off first with Elnor and Soji. Elnor would carry his sword on the left. Soji would be in the softest looking sweater she could find. Her hair would be loose, her makeup light, an image of innocence. Agnes would follow flanked by Seven and Raffi. Agnes was supposed to be in her academic best. The difference between her treatment and the Snakehead would make an impression. Both Seven and Raffi would be channeling their don’t fuck with me vibe as former officers. He was to close out the formation. 

He rounded the corner quickly. He glanced around. Everyone was in place. He pitched his cigar. He squared up his shoulders. Elnor tripped the door switch and returned to position in front of Picard. Elnor and Soji walked out. Elnor looked like a hawk watching for prey. Cris didn’t want to see what rabbit would choose death. Soji was all nervous smiles. He caught her eye and gave her a reassuring nod.

Cris saw a Trill woman with Captains pips walk forward. She was flanked by a large Klingon in medical attire uniform. The Security team was five guys of assorted species including a human. Three were holding forensic tech. All had phasers. They looked loose. Picard’s name had bought them that.

“Welcome to Starbase 343 Admiral Picard”, The Trill Captain stepped forward with her hand extended in greeting “I am Captain Oydoa Renar of Starbase 343. This is my First Officer and Chief Medical Officer; Dr. Mek Sovong. “

Elnor stepped aside allowing the Admiral to step forward. Picard smiled his big friendly smile and took the Captain’s hand in a firm shake. He had the air that he was welcoming her into his study. Cris would laugh except he had to have his First Officer face on. They were going to play this by ranks and then by random if the need occurred. It would keep Starfleet and the Federation on their toes for how to handle this situation. 

"Captain Renar.” Picard turned a quarter turn to Dr. Sovong.” nuqneH, Doctor Sovong.”

“yI'el, Admiral Picard”, the doctor bowed his head towards Picard. “I received your communication about your . . .retinue’s adventures and would like to take Dr. Jurati directly to sickbay. Before she undergoes any questioning about the situation concerning Dr. Maddox death, I want to check for Pa'nar Syndrome” Dr. Sovong couldn’t bring himself to say crew.

“I thought only Vulcans could get Pa” Nar?” Soji piped up. Her hand tucked her hair behind her ear. Cris kept his face straight.

“Ah, forgive me, I didn’t complete the introductions. This is Dr. Soji Asha formerly of the Borg Reclamation Project. Elnor, my Qalankhkai. Seven of Nine; a Fenris Ranger. Raffi Musiker, my former first officer. Captain Cristobal Rios, Captain of LaSirena”. Picard kept his blank. The Captain and the Doctor took it all in gamely. Elnor greeted them with his open book gesture. The Captain and the Doctor imitated it awkwardly. They were more comfortable as they shook hands as each further introduction was made.”

“Dr. Asha, it is true that only Vulcan have so far suffered from Pa’nar. Due to the unusual nature of Dr. Jurati having two melds in less than six months. I want to screen carefully.” Dr Sovong was clipped.

“We want to understand what happened out the Admiral and Doctors.” Captain Renar looked grim. “We are going to need to scan the ship, Dr. Maddox’s body, and question everyone involved. It is why I have the Security team ready to scan the ship, take custody of your Romulan guest, review the EMH, and take possession of the body of Dr. Maddox. “

“I can help with that.” Cris held up token and buoy key in his left. The mobile emitter was in his right. “The Tal Shiar Narek is locked in a room in my ship. My hospitality holo has been keeping him fed and my medical holo has been checking in to make certain he was healthy. Here is the pattern token needed to transport him directly to the brig. The body of Dr. Maddox is in a sealed torpedo casing. Here is the buoy for it in my cargo hold. Here is the mobile emitter so your Dr. Sovong can question my EMH. “

Agnes looked at Cris with trepidation. He gave her a nod. Captain Renar and his crew looked relieved. They were nervous this was going to get messy for Starfleet. Nobody wanted this to be messy. Elnor looked like he was ready to start something. Picard kept one hand on his shoulder. It was not for support. It was a light touch that conveyed the need for restraint. Elnor relaxed under the hand.

Dr. Sovong took the items from Cris. Handed the token and the buoy to the Security team, he took the emitter and gestured for Agnes to stand by his side.

  
“Captain Renar, I will take Dr. Jurati to sickbay. The security team will scan Captain Rios ship, retrieve Maddox body for autopsy, and transport the Romulan Narek to our brig for questioning. With your permission?” It was a formality. It was a dance of how this was going to play out.

“Go ahead Dr. I will take our guests to their quarters. Meet me with Dr. Jurati at Admiral Picards quarters when you have completed your evaluation.”

.


	4. Ports are for business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jurati gets a medical scan and La Sirena crew get a tour. The environment of a Starbase is explained. We are set up for how a trial will proceed.

Cris followed at the back of the procession. He was keeping his eyes and his ears open. He knew that the Starbase had been in service at least 144 years. He knew that the Klingons occupied it in 2257. He could also feel it No matter how shiny/new the replicated coverings, how upgraded all the tech, the base felt lived in. It was the slight hesitation on the door. 

They were in the Upper Space Dock. The base was a giant top-heavy scepter. The Upper deck was divided into two sections: The Core and the Outer Ring. The Core handled functions such as Space Traffic Control, Civilian Customs, Excise and Immigration are housed within the 150 decks of the Upper Space Dock 

Captain Renar was telling Elnor and Soji mainly about the base. Raffi, Seven, Picard and himself were all former Starfleet. They were used to the idea of docking in port like this one. Repairs that had to happen out of orbit. Experiments that couldn’t be done on a planet. Medical facilities for wounded and the dying (all the STDs that came back from away missions). Cris could just imagine what Elnor would make of that. All the big amenities of a base such as this one. 

“We have a topflight Medical facility here. Dr. Suvong is a neurologist and surgeon. He has pioneered some genetronic techniques for replacing damaged spinal systems. “

Cris just nodded. He probably should get the Med bay to check his birth control implant. It wasn’t due for replacement, and his EMH checked it every so often. He was former fleet so it would be a non-issue. No babies unless he wanted them. He didn’t. Right now, at least, he had no plans beyond following the Old Man. 

“Here are the quarters we have reserved for you Admiral Picard. Your crew will be in the adjoining rooms” Captain Renar stopped them outside of the Diplomatic/VIP quarters. Clancy must have felt that she really fucked up if she got them these. They weren’t far from the Senior Staff quarters. They were just six doors down from Captain Renar. Cris looked at Raffi. Her face said she was calculating what it all meant. A room for each of them except Agnes, Picard caught that quick.

“The rooms are lovely Captain. Will Dr. Jurati be confined to the Security offices?” Picard didn’t even look at the quarters.

The Captain faced Picard.Her smile never wavered. It was a challenging smile.

“Admiral Picard. Given the nature of Dr. Jurati’s crime, her involvement in a Romulan conspiracy at the heart of Starfleet, it would be for her benefit to be held in our high security holding cells. Her visitors would be screened. Her safety assured. We are a heavily Klingon staffed base. Relations between the two empires has never been good. “

“It is precisely because it was a conspiracy at the heart of Starfleet that she would be in danger!” Raffi objected.

“Ms. Musiker, the Klingons have never forgiven the Romulans for Kitimer Massacre. This isn’t a debate. This is how it will be. Dr. Jurati will be escorted here so that you may say your last unconfined goodbyes. She will be confined to the security offices. She will have a guard at all times.” Renar was ice. The charming smile faded and Cris saw the centuries old intelligence behind the eyes. The Host and its symbiote would take no opposition. The combined intelligence was at peace with its decision. Picard nodded. This was expected. 

“They are going to imprison her without a trial!” Elnor looked livid. His teeth were bared and his hands clenched. Seven made the universal sign for silence by touching her lips with her forefinger. Elnor bit back whatever he was going to say next. He showed his open hands to the room.

“When will Lt. Commander Eigos Nokud arrive to mount Dr. Jurati’s defense?” Seven asked. The door chimed. Agnes and Dr. Suvong both stepped through the doorway. Dr. Suvong was turned to the side so that Agnes passed as he did.   
“Lt. Commander Nokud He is due to arrive in two days with a Vulcan healer T'plaang at 0700. Starfleet has no interest in a Kangaroo court, Admiral. Dr. Jurati will have the best defense and treatment. The Judge Advocate General Gonre Timoza arrives the week following. It was planned so that Dr. Juratii would be given enough time and resources to mount her defense. “

Agnes had her brave face on. She was holding it together by a thread. Cris knew that feeling. He wanted a cigar. The familiar feel of it in his hand. Soji looked like she was going to be sick. Her hands were playing with the hem of her sweater.

“What are the charges and who is to prosecute? Cris crossed his arms over his chest. They had a right to hear it.

“Murder and conspiracy to commit murder. She was involved in a plot that would have seen you all die by the Tal Shiar. I am to prosecute.” Renar’s face was blank. "Those are just based on the initial statements that were forwarded from Admiral Clancy". That meant there could be more once she finished her interviews or a change in charges.

“What did you find Doctor Suvong?” Picard turned to the Klingon. 

“I am not at liberty to say. That is for Dr. Jurati. Captain Renar will have to submit a request for my finding to the JAG before I release them to her.” Suvong straightened to his full height. His professional honor was at stake in this. “I will foremost be treating Dr. Jurati with T’plaang. “

Agnes’s empty stare. Her voice a monotone. “There is damage that is similar to Pa'nar Syndrome. It doesn’t appear to be from Oh. It is too recent”

Cris cursed softly. It meant only one thing. It was from when the Synthetic Sutra mind melded with Agnes on Coppelius. Pa'nar Syndrome was caused by inexperienced mind melders from what Cris had heard of it. They never thought to ask who or what the Synthetic had practiced her technique on while on world. They didn’t think to check for damage. Captain Renar and Suvong were going to step out to allow Agnes to say goodbyes then walk her to the security offices. She would be held in the high security area. Fortunately, the only other occupant was the Snakehead. They would be never be in contact. Agnes would have all the comforts except freedom.


	5. Hurry Up and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even justifiable homicides get an investigation, I can't see Agnes just getting a hand wave because Picard says so. If we aren't show it, it doesn't exist. I have that issue with the executive producer explaining things away. TV, Movies, and Plays are visual media. We need to see it. Not be told by an interview things happen.

“Are you all right?” Elnor’s hawk face was gone. Now he was all expressive and large eyed. The predator was gone, what remained was a kid who didn’t know what to do. Agnes’s dark circles had deepened to almost bruised looking in the time it had taken for the exam.

  
“I don’t know.” Her voice was flat. Agnes sat hard on an ottoman. Raffi stood up from the couch and walked to the replicator. Two coffees appeared. Cris knew part of her wanted her wine and her snakeleaf. She had cut back greatly when they went to Freecloud. Her binge after her meeting with her son not withstanding Raffi was working on sober.

  
“Do you know what happens next?” Soji’s hands worried her sweater hem. She was standing behind where Picard sat in large stuffed chair. If she kept worrying the hem, Cris wouldn’t be surprised if she unraveled the sweater. Agnes took a deep breath to speak, but Cris answered.

  
“They are going to keep La Sirena in stasis so that Captain Renar can do a full forensic sweep. It will be available to Lt. Commander Eigos Nokud and anyone assigned to defense. Otherwise, it will be completely locked down. Standard procedure. “

  
“We are trapped here.” Elnor began to pace. He made a tight little oval pattern in the carpet.

  
“No, we are here pending an investigation and trial “Seven took a coffee from Raffi. She flashed Raffi a smile. Raffi took her seat back on the couch with Seven. Raffi tucked her feet under Seven. Seven kept speaking. “We will each be called in individually to corroborate our statements. They will ask clarifying questions about what we gave as statements. Both Captain Renar and Lt. Commander Nokud will be present for those questions. When Judge Advocate General Gonre Timoza begins the trial, we each will be called in and questioned. We will not be present for the testimony of anyone else. It is for the prevention of the alteration of testimony. The review of all forensic information will be separate from our testimonies. We can all be present for the decision.”

  
“. We cannot discuss what happened amongst ourselves.” Picard was firm. “In order for there not to be a mistrial, we have to keep from comparing notes. JAG Timoza has a reputation for impartial but strict judgements. Any hint of misconduct on our part, he will ship Dr. Jurati to Starfleet headquarters and the lot of us with her.”

  
“That would be on a prison ship with La Sirena being towed.” Raffi was cupping her coffee for warmth. Cris wanted a cigar. Agnes was staring off into the distance. Her skin tone was grey.

“But Picard is.” Soji was defiant.

  
“Picard is the Chief Contact of the Q Continuum, Arbiter of Klingon Succession, Savior of the Earth from Borg Invasion, the Captain of Enterprises D and E, and he who worked with the great Ambassadors Sarek and Spock. He is all that and retired.” Cris had thin lips. “The last part is what is most important. Admiral Picard is retired. He has no official authority with the Federation or Starfleet any longer.”  
Picard smiled ruefully.

  
“Rios is right. I have no authority. My reputation has bought us the ability to be here and not on Earth. Starfleet is having to look deep within for anyone who was in league with Oh. She was the head of Starfleet Security. It is going to be a deep cleanse and a witch hunt. A combination of the Nuremburg trials and Spanish Inquisition will be happening at Starfleet. My request from Guinan and my reputation allowed us the safety of this Starbase. We should avail ourselves of it.”

  
“How?” “How can we?” Elnor an Soji asked.

  
“By participating and cooperating fully with the investigation here.” Picard had his thumb to his mouth.” We can see what previous case law applies. Dr. Jurati can be treated here. We aren’t done for yet.”

Agnes shrugged and walked to the door, she stopped with her hand on the control,

  
“I need to go. I am suddenly very tired.”

  
“Wait.” Elnor bound over like an over eager puppy. She turned to him. He grabbed up Agnes in a tight hug. She patted at him ineffectually. He released her and stepped back.

  
“Thanks, Elnor.”

  
Everyone else looked uncomfortable. They were uncertain of what to do. The way of Absolute Candor allowed Elnor to express everything he felt as he felt it. Looking around the room, Agnes smiled bitterly.

  
“I just want to go to my cell. I want time alone.”

  
Cris wanted to say something. He started. Agnes caught his eyes.

  
“Alone.”

  
Cris nodded. He didn’t like it. She needed to think about what it all meant. Figure out how she felt about everything. Hell, they all did. There was evidence of damage, but not from Oh. It could mean that everything Agnes had done was of her own choice. Agnes activated the door. Captain Renar and Dr. Suvong were waiting. Captain Renar gestured for Dr. Suvong to lead the way. Agnes followed and Captain Renar trailed.

  
Minutes passed in silence. Cris was getting lost in his own head. Memories of the smell of brains cooked on a bulkhead wall. Raffi swirled her now cold coffee.

  
“What do we do now, JL?”

  
“I meet with Guinan at her bar on the Outer Ring. It is named Ten Forward Squared. You are all welcome to accompany me. “Picard waved his hand to the room.

  
“I am going to find my quarters and make a call to my son and his wife on Freecloud.”

  
“I am going to contact the Fenris Rangers and let them know I will be extending my personal leave.” The unspoken expectation is that Raffi and Seven would get some time to talk alone after their calls. Cris couldn’t blame them. It is hard to start a relationship in the fishbowl that is a ship. Privacy is hard to come by.

  
“I am still your Qalankhkai Picard. I will go with you.” Elnor chin was jutting out. He was ready to argue if necessary.

  
“I would like to go too., I can maybe help as an anthropologist.” Soji’s eyes were reticent but unafraid.

  
Cris groaned inside. No way he was letting them all go off to a bar in a busy Star port with just the Old man.

  
“I could use a drink. I will tag along.” He would see if the bartender had any cigars. Hell, he would take a cigarillo at this point.


	6. Casablanca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cocktail inspired by Picard that is just lovely. Ya the internet! https://randomactsofcomfort.net/the-picard/ I wondered about Q and Guinan since she stabbed him in the hand. He questioned her name. He knew her in the 22nd century.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, Picard walks into mine.” The woman held her hands out to Picard. He walked up and she took both his hands in greeting. “I am very pleased to see you Jean-Luc.”

“Guinan. Let me introduce you to my crew.” The Old Man grinned broadly. Picard turned a quarter to his left. His arm gesturing to each in turn. “. Elnor, my Qalankhkai. Captain Cristobal Rios, Captain of La Sirena. And this is Dr. Soji Asha formerly of the Borg Reclamation Project. 

Soji looked at Guinan with her head tilted to the side. Her expression one of curiosity. Taking in the woman in her dark purple robes and oval headdress, it looked like a crown. The long braids peaking down the back. Guinan’s eyes widened and her smile crinkled the corner of her eyes. She offered a hand to Soji. Soji took it. Her blue eyes filled with trepidation. Guinan laid her other hand over Soji’s.

“Let me show you to a table. I can tell you much about Data and even a little about Laal, your sister.”

Guinan took her hand off the top but kept a hold of Soji’s hand as she walked them to a booth in the corner. The table was to the far left of the room. It tucked into the window. It offered them a view of the upper port. Cris started listing the types of ships. Klingon Bird of Prey, Starfleet Frigate, Vulcan Yacht, Ferengi Freighter and the like.

Picard went in first. Cris took the outer left corner. Guinan guided Soji in. Elnor took the right corner with one leg positioned outside of the booth. If it came to trouble, Elnor would be ready. Guinan dimpled at Elnor. 

“No one fights in my bar unless they want to leave the base. Captain Renar likes my Maryland Crab cakes too much to let anyone disrupt the atmosphere.” She pulled up a chair.

“How do you know? “Soji looked frightened. “How do you know what … who I am?”

“I have lived a very long time. When you have lived a very long time, you see things that most people would miss. Mannerisms and physical characteristics of those who you have loved before show in the members of their families. Data and I were friends. I first met him August 11, 1893.We had an amazing adventure with Samuel Clemens. “Soji was shaking her head.

“That’s not possible.” Picard had his palm to the side of his face. He was delighted. Cris was rubbing his forehead. 

“I will tell you all about it sometime. I will also tell you how your sister served drinks on the Enterprise.” Guinan chuckled. “She even hauled then Commander Riker across the bar for a kiss. Data just walked in at that moment.” Soji’s eyes widened and she had a snort laugh. It turned into full laughter. Her hand to her face. The image of someone doing that to Kestra’s dad was hilarious. Cris could picture Soji doing that to someone. He grinned.

“Guinan, why did you contact me?” Picard’s eyebrows were raised in query.” If no one disrupts your bar, why did you need me?”

“I need you to negotiate a peace Picard.”

“Who would you need me to negotiate with on your behalf? You can handle a rioting crowd. No plasma rifles available?”

Guinan looked down at the table. Her smile was gone. Guinan looked up and gestured to a server. “Two of my special cocktails?” 

“A bottle of Romulan ale with three glasses?” Soji looked at Cris and Elnor for confirmation. Elnor grinned like the Cheshire Cat and Nodded yes. Soji looked at Cris. She bit her lip. 

“Sure.” It was going to be a hell of a night if they were drinking Romulan ale. Cris didn’t want to have to carry Elnor home. He knew the kid didn’t do a lot of drinking with the nuns. The kid was an open book without alcohol loosening his inhibitions. 

The server hurried on her way. Guinan looked back at Picard. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I need you to negotiate with my 23rd spouse. He is trying to rekindle our marriage. I want him to ease off the grand gestures “

Picard chuffed a laugh. 

“Guinan, who is this man?”

“He is Q.”

“A Q?”

“No, the Q.” Guinan took the drinks from the server and passed them around. She poured the ale for everyone. “The Q who put humanity on trial. Q., Q.”

Cris downed a large gulp of his ale. It burned. This was going to as well.


	7. Pick Up Lines approved by Starfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes after a bad breakup, you decide to do stupid things. Prove to yourself that it really was them. What will Soji do?

Guinan was explaining to Picard how her marriage to Q (The Q) fell apart when he didn’t’ act to save her race from the Borg. The relationship died when her race lost their world and became refugees. Q went back to the continuum and caused a revolution in time. The Q continuum was at peace and flourishing due to the addition of Q’s offspring with another Q. Q, Jr. was the first new life in a millennium

New ideas and relationships to explore. It was part of the exploration of relationships that Q was interested in. Q, junior was mourning the loss of Icheb. Apparently, they were friends. His loss had prompted Junior to take his father to task for neglecting his relationships with beings outside the Continuum. Q Jr. couldn’t interfere and undo Icheb’s death. He could give it meaning by reestablishing contact with the other Borg Children he had befriended.

Cris swirled his ale. He eyed Picard’s and Guinan’s cocktails. Earl Grey Bourbon concoction that would be more to his taste than the ale. He was in his first-year assignment post academy when he got blackout drunk on Romulan Ale. He remembered laying on his floor wishing his roommate would just put him down the trash shute. Cris swore he could feel every course correction while lying on the floor of their shared bathroom. 

“Let me get this straight, Q Senior has decided that he is going to win you back because his son impressed on him the importance of relationships?” Cris took a sip of the ale. He was going to need water if he kept drinking this. Soji and Elnor were pounding the bottle. The kid didn’t know that there was no way he could keep up with Soji. Her synthetic systems wouldn’t allow her to get alcohol poisoning. Elnor had no such protection

“Yes. He has decided that he is going to woo me back like he should have two centuries ago. I have had to donate the flowers, chocolates, and exotic perfumes to the quartermaster for the base. “Guinan sighed. “I don’t hate him like I did when I first saw him again on the Enterprise D. I just don’t want all this palaver. “

“Have you tried talking to him, Guinan?” Picard’s eyebrows were knit. He was still working out how the two of them had ever been a couple. He was remembering their interactions that he witnessed or heard about. He remembered reading a report that Guinan stabbed Q in Ten Forward to test his humanity. 

“Talking is not something we do well. We argue. When we were a couple, our debates excited us. We each learned from the other. After the Borg decimated my race, they turned vicious and wounding. I couldn’t forgive him for not intervening.” Guinan looked embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed. Cris had an idea of how they had ended their debates when they were a couple. 

Soji and Elnor were both flushed. Elnor had two green glowing dots of color at his cheeks. Cris watched a group of Starfleet Crew members at the bar. They had come in together. Their entire vibe said shore leave. They had to be one of the ships docked outside the window. One command track crew member was looking at Soji. Soji had noticed and looked down. She blushed harder than the ale could cause.

Cris decided he was Commander Doofus. His slicked back black hair and ornate beard was too pretentious. The hair looked synthetic from styling product. The beard had waves cut in it He was gesturing to Soji in front of the group. Cris knew where this was headed. Cris was hoping Soji wasn’t too drunk to let the guy down easy. The entire group had an air of pent up aggression. They had been cooped up for a while. He recognized it by the tension they all carried. Commander Doofus with was walking to the table. Elnor and Soji were laughing about a joke Soji had told in Romulan. 

“My buddies bet me that I wouldn’t be able to start a conversation with the hottest person in the bar. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?” Commander Doofus ignored the rest of the table. He spoke directly to Soji. Cris almost sprained his eyes from rolling them. 

“I think we have enough to drink right here.” Elnor laughed. Guinan and Picard were smiling at this. They wanted to see how this went.

“I was asking the lady. I am Lieutenant Moore of USS. Arcadia on leave. You are?” Commander Doofus or Lt. Moore was keeping his eyes on Soji. His smile was so cocky. Cris hated him on principle. Moore extended his hand to Soji in a shake.

“Dr. Soji Asha, I . . .uh am here for business. “She looked at Picard. Picard shrugged his shoulders. Soji shook his hand. “I would love to join you for a conversation and drinks.” 

Soji tapped Elnor to get up so she could get out of the booth. Elnor got up unsteady feet. The bottle was dead. Cris had only had his maybe two shots. Elnor looked at Soji with curiosity. Cris waved the server. 

“Are you going to have sex with him?”

“Hijo de Perra! Elnor, you don’t ask people that.” Cris swore. Soji’s body radiated embarrassment. Commander Doofus grinned. Cris decided he didn’t deserve his name or title at that moment. Picard coughed into his hand. 

“Let’s go.” Soji grabbed Doofus’s arm just as Picard barked.

“Elnor sit down!” Picard leaned over to the young Romulan. Cris got the server to bring them water and him a cigar. It was time to start feeding the kid the water. 

“You are a practitioner of Absolute Candor. Soji and the rest universe are not. You have embarrassed her. The sexual intentions of Soji as a free being are not up for discussion unless she broaches them first.”

Guinan held her hand up. “When two humans are attracted to each other, they ….”

“Soji isn’t human.” Elnor interjected. 

“She thought of herself as human until just recently Kid. We don’t talk about such things just out in the open.” Cris passed out the water. He sniffed the cigar and clipped it.

“Shouldn’t she tell him that she isn’t human?”

“That is something for Soji to decide. It is also for her to decide if she wants to have sex with Lt. Moore. That is firmly none of our business. “ Guinan patted at Elnor’s water. She gave him a pointed look. He took a drink. She gave him another look. He chugged it down. Cris started drinking his water. Keeping an eye on the table Soji and Doofus had taken. They looked to be covering the incident of Elnor’s candor. She smiled a crooked smile and gestured to the booth that they were sitting in. Her embarrassment was fading. Cris could tell. He lit his cigar. Cris turned his attention back to the conversation with Guinan. 


	8. Love and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is like a beautiful flower which I may not touch, but whose fragrance makes the garden a place of delight just the same.” Cris has to temper his inclination to be responsible. Who all has the friend who becomes super lovey when drunk? The italized words are inner thoughts. I want to give Cris and other's an inner monologue without resorting to quotes.

“Are you certain that a Negotiator is what you need? This seems more a personal matter best left to a … Counselor?” Picard took a sip of his cocktail. 

“I thought of that. I attempted to have us meet with a counselor whose specialty in divorced couples. Very popular on a Starbase. Q became annoyed. He turned the Counselor into a long-haired cat.” Guinan sighed. She rested her cheek on her fist. “He respects you in his own fashion. It must be you. “

“What exactly has he done?” Cris asked. "Besides turn a counselor into a cat?" Guinan sat up. She started gesturing with her hands. 

“Q likes to show up randomly. He wants to surprise me and keep the magic alive. “Guinan eyes sparkled in amusement. Then she caught herself. “He will show up every day for a week. He will then disappear for weeks on end. His return is always heralded by me finding love letters while opening bottles or stepping the shower. He covers my room in mosses and El Aurian roses in blues and purples like our bridal bower. He creates my favorite meal: Fried Smoked Oysters, beef cheek rigatoni and cornmeal-fried drum. Accompanied by a quartet playing love songs. He whisks me to San Francisco Earth in the 19th century. He takes me to my favorite restaurant there.”

Guinan shook her head. “We always end up in an argument. He returns us to the base”. 

Cris heard a lot about how Q was being an ass about trying to win Guinan. Everything was over the top and ridiculous. What he didn’t was the most important, Cris didn’t hear Guinan say she didn’t want to be wooed. She angry about the style of it all. She didn’t seem angry about his interest or that she wasn’t interested. Cris sighed in his head. Two ancient beings that held a grudge for centuries decided **now** that they were going to play nice. They also seem to have forgotten how to play nice or communicate their wants. It sounded like everyone else in the universe. The old man seemed to hear what Cris had heard too. Elnor giggled during the description. Yeah, it was starting to hit him.

Cris puffed on his cigar. Cris had to hand it to the El Aurian. She chose good cigars. He had asked the server to bring him one and she had asked if he wanted Guinan’s special. He had just wanted a cigar to smoke and kill time to drink the water he had ordered. He should have known that anyone who had an aficionado’s taste for liquor might know a little something about cigars. The cigar had a sweet and spicy character with plenty of cedar, maple, and dried fruit notes. 

Smoking would give him two hours to watch the Romulan Ale hit Elnor. _And Keep an Eye out for Soji_. Cris shoved that thought to the back of his mind. Soji was a synthetic. She could break through the decks of a Borg cube to escape. She dented Criss’s table when upset. She didn’t need him to protect her. _She’s a glass cannon. All power but fragile like a glass figurine._ _She could devastate someone and be ruined in the effort._

Cris held the smoke in and then blew it out his nose. He puffed on the cigar every minute or two. He didn’t want to get a cigar hangover. They sat and looked out the window. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence for Cris. He had to remember that Soji wasn’t his responsibility. She could take care of herself. Cris knew that she would hate herself if Commander Doofus pushed too far. Soji could turn every bone in the man to a fine powder. It would crush her. Cris had seen the weight of what she almost done on Coppelius haunt her. He felt it when she sang.

Elnor was starting to sway in his seat after about 75 minutes into Criss’s cigar. Kid was going to have his first nasty hangover if Picard let him. Cris was going to let Elnor feel it. He knew that it was a rite of passage everyone should go through. It would keep the kid from making the same mistake again.

“Perhaps we should retire for the evening?” Elnor was starting to turn a green that wasn’t due to the flush of intoxication. Picard gestured to the doors of the bar.

“I have a mini transporter pad in my office. It can fit two.” Guinan looked pointedly at Elnor. 

“That would be great. I don’t think a turbolift would be to great for the kid right now.” Cris stood up. He pulled Guinan’s chair back as she stood up. She would lead the way.

“I don’t feel happy any more. “ Elnor’s face was scrunched up. “ I was all happy and floaty. Now I am all floaty and queasy. I don’t want to go though” Cris put down his cigar . He offered Elnor his hand and hauled Elnor to his feet.

“Trust me kid. You will want to be in a cool dark room soon enough.” Soji looked over with questions in her eyes. She wanted to come help. Cris just smiled and shook his head no. He had this. Picard got up without any assistance. Cris didn’t offer. He knew it would offend the old man. Picard was steadier on his feet than the kid. They followed Guinan to her office. Cris chuckled.

“You are going to learn to drink like fleet, Elnor. You will get your first hangover tomorrow . You still will have to perform your duties as Picard’s sword. You will survive.”

“You may not want to. “ Guinan had dimples in her cheeks. Her office doors opened. She went straight to the panel and started searching for the directory listing of Picard’s quarters. “I will beam you and the Admiral directly to Picard’s quarters. “

“What about Rios and Soji?” Elnor looked frightened.

“I can find my way back kid. Soji is grown. She isn’t in any danger here. She will probably meet us all for breakfast” Cris sounded confident. He didn’t feel it. Soji was too vulnerable for Cris’s liking. He wasn’t asked to be her wingman. He wasn’t her older brother. He certainly wasn’t her father. 

“Be Careful!” Elnor hugged him . “You are my friend. “ 

Elnor kissed Cris’s cheek. He stood next to Picard.

“Goodnight!” Elnor waved as the Transporter took him away.

"Goodnight Kid" Cris didn't know if he heard him. 

“Coffee before you head back?” Guinan offered. 

“Why not? I have a feeling I may end up playing nursemaid later to the kid.”

“Let Picard handle that. I think it would do them both good.” A pot appeared on her desk. “Tell me about your ship and how you came to be here. I love a good story.”


	9. It isn't Tea and Sympathy.  It is Coffee and Regrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinan could just sit there and folks on The Next Generation spilled there guts. I always wondered if her species which was known as the Listeners could be used as interrogators. The could just sit there and folks would tell them everything. I do know in real life folks tell bartenders everything they didn't want to tell anyone else at 2 a.m.

Cris sat with Guinan in her office. Guinan sat at a rolltop desk. It looked like it belonged in Picard’s chateau. Cris sat in a high back chair that was deliberately set up for her to talk to guests in private. They drank coffee. He intended just to say keep to the highlights. Former Starfleet first officer who chartered his ship to various customers. He was registered with the Federation and could haul passengers and small freight. Raffi Musiker was an old friend who sent him cargo sometimes. The rest was his to know. He knew the El Aurians were known as the Listeners. Something about her made him want to talk about everything. It was something about her amused smile.

“What made you take on Picard? I am certain that he didn’t hide his intentions to find Bruce Maddox. A Starfleet Commander who had disappeared with Federation/Starfleet research on synthetics shortly after a synthetic attack on Mars Colonies. “

Cris laughed. “I asked him if he had broken any laws or intended to do so. He said and I quote "I'm not in the habit of consulting lawyers before I do what needs to be done”

“Including going on a hunt for a possible terrorist suspect who created an illegal synthetic?” Guinan put her feet up on a little ottoman. Cris waved his hands in a seesaw gesture like he was weighing his words.

“He was trying to find the girl. He didn’t know her name. Picard didn’t know anything about her other than her face and that she was created from Commander Data. He was going to search the universe for her based on single neuron of Data being used in her creation.” Cris rubbed the back of his head. He stretched his shoulders. 

“All of your genetic information lives in each cell of your body. Everything that you are passes to your children”

“It is a little different”

“Is it?” She looked at him

“I don’t know. I didn’t know Commander Data. I didn’t know her twin Dahj. I did know Janna.” Cris looked at the ceiling. 

“Who is Janna?”

“Who was Janna? That is the more accurate question. “Cris curled around his coffee cup.

Guinan leaned forward and put one hand on his right arm. He had pulled himself inward in a defense against the memory. He looked at her hand took a breath. He didn’t know if it was the lateness of the hour, the effects of Romulan Ale, or some mystic ability of her race. Cris wanted to talk about Janna. It wasn’t directly related to Agnes’s impending trial. Cris took the emotional plunge. It was two in the morning and Guinan was listening.

“She was an ambassador’s protégé, a beautiful singer, and someone I was mesmerized by. She was murdered by the best Captain I had ever served. He gunned her down with the Ambassador. I couldn’t react when it happened. When I could think, I started screaming at him. How could he do this? He did it to save the ship he said with tears in his eyes. He ate the phaser. He was as close as I am to you now. I covered it up as he was to do. I lost everything after that night”

“What does that make Soji?” Cris put his face in his hands. He looked back at Guinan.

“Her sister who has her face. “Cris shook his head back and forth. “They share a love of the most disgusting food combinations and singing. That is where it seems to end. Janna was confident to hold a room. She was a siren of old.”

Guinan took her hand from Criss’s arm. She folded both of her hands together. Her thumbs twiddled.

“Soji was a quest in the beginning. Then she was the ghostly image of Janna. Who is Soji now?”

Cris sighed. “I don’t know. “ 

“Don’t you?” 

“I don’t” Cris shook his head like a dog shaking off water. He was trying to shake the answer out of his head.

Guinan shrugged. 

“Shouldn’t you find out? Isn’t that what all Starfleet member do? Seek out new life and new civilizations? To boldly go. You must get to know them and respect them as they are. “Guinan smiled with dimples.

“I am not Starfleet” Cris retorted. Guinan gave him a pointed look.

“I am afraid to do so.” He admitted.

“Why?”

Cris had no answer for that. He sighed. He stood up. 

“I am going to head to my room. Thanks for the coffee and the talk.” Cris offered her his hand.

“You are welcome Captain Rios. I am here if you need the coffee or the talk.” She reached up and shook it.Cris liked her. He had come for the Old Man and Agnes. He would help because it was Guinan.

He took the Transporter back to his room.


	10. Guilded Cage is still a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris takes in the accomodations and comes to some conclusions. There is some guilt, but that is Rios.

Cris materialized in his assigned room. Guinan was smiling at him one moment. A flash of blinding light, he was in a dark room. His eyes were useless after the flare of the transporter.

“Computer, lights - quarter illumination.”

“Lights at quarter illumination.” The computer voice answered. The lights came on but not bright. His eyes struggled to adjust. Cris looked right and left to take in what quarters he was given.

The room was bigger than his room on La Sirena. It was blandly extravagant. He saw a bed that was twice the size of his normal one. _You could fit an away team on there._ It easily fit his luggage. There was a sitting area with a couch and two chairs. Holographic communications nook past the bathroom. It was across from a replicator and real wood table and chairs. Granted someone could have replicated the table. It had the look of something that was hauled across the galaxy to be placed in this room. Cris just laughed at the absurdity of it. 

He walked to the bathroom, shucking his shirt as he walked. He folded it out of habit and reached to put on the counter. The counter wasn’t there. Habit, but this wasn’t his room.

“Computer: Lights-Quarter Illumination, por favor.” He blinked against the light. There it was. He put his shirt on a corner. Raised his right arm to shoulder height, Cris reached across his chest. His left hand pulled on his elbow. Stretching out where the muscle hurt. 

“Computer, toothbrush with toothpaste- Standard Fleet issue. 1 serving of Flockies Mouthwash. “It appeared on the right side of the sink. Tossed back the mouthwash, he proceeded to swish the peroxide-based mixture around his mouth. He looked around at the rest of the bathroom. It was a Starfleet bathroom at first glance. Shower and toilet seemed to be the regulation issue. Wait, the shower head had holes in it. It was a real water shower. Cris spat out the mouthwash. 

_Jefe, we are in deep shit. The rolled out the red carpet._ _Are they going to yank it out from under us?_ Cris brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. His dirty clothes hit the cleaner station with one toss. It vacuumed them in and proceeded to sterilize. They would be “washed “and ready to wear tomorrow morning. 

He opened his suitcase, grabbed his pajama bottoms, and put them on. He wasn’t going to unpack. It would mean getting too comfortable in this space. He closed it up and put it in front of the bed. He walked to the left side and pulled back the covers. Cris climbed in. 

These weren’t the standard issue sheets. The Starfleet issued sheets were scratchy. He didn’t know who designed the replicator template for them, but he was certain they had scales or hide like skin. He didn’t know if he was grateful or irritated. Being on a Starbase near the Officer quarters, He felt a sense of familiarity. The hum of the base, the feeling of the bar with the throngs of people, and the smell or lack there off that was common to a base were soothing. The pull to ask the replicator for a razor. An instinct to go to the barber he was certain nearby. 

The sheets and the shower were like a sore spot in his mouth. His mind kept finding where it wasn’t officer quarters. It kept bringing him back to Starfleet wasn’t his life anymore. The rooms weren’t because Picard had clout. He decided these accommodations were their comfortable version of High Security. The Federation and Starfleet may have owed Picard. They wanted to keep him separate and secure. If the danger had passed completely, they would have been in crew quarters as almost everyone had served except Soji and Elnor. They would have bunked them together, but they didn’t know who was attached to Oh. These rooms could be calibrated to report on life signs and movements. They were under watch. They could have also just stored them in High Security Offices aka Brig. 

No, they had no way to put Picard in the High Security without incident. Cris tried not thinking about what Agnes quarters were like. He had sent people to the brig. He had pulled duties on guard when he first joined. He had never been confined to one. They were spartan, but clean. Every fixture was within the room. A button would cause them to appear and disappear. Cris had seen other prisons and other prison cells as part of his tour. He hadn’t had to stay in any of those either. 

“Computer, end illumination, por favor. Set Alarm for 8 a.m. base time. “The room went black.

“Alarm is set for five hours ahead.” Cris hoped the kid wasn’t puking too bad. He had to trust they would call if he was needed. He slept dreamless. 


	11. Hangover Cures from Across the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure the Federation would have the same laws as ships. Ships registered to one country take their laws with them. Here is the soup that Rios gives Elnor.  
> https://lordsofthedrinks.com/2015/03/05/ajiaco-a-recipe-for-the-amazing-hangover-soup-from-chile/

The shrill alarm drilled into his head. He sat up straight in the strange bed. 

“Computer, end alarm, please. Half illumination.”

“Ending alarm. Lights at half illumination.” The computer was blandly efficient.

“Computer, Location of Admiral Picard and Elnor?” 

“Admiral Picard and Elnor are in Admiral Picard’s assigned quarters.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart” Cris rubbed his face. He was tired. At least, his mouth didn’t feel fuzzy/taste sour.

“Unrecognized command, please clarify.” The computer asked. Cris just laughed. He threw the covers off. Time for quick shower, change clothes, and head to Picard’s quarter. Cris was done with a sonic shower and dressed in less than five. The water option would have to wait for when he had more time. It took him almost as long to get the massive bed made _. You could bounce a coin off the cover if you had one._

He exited his quarters and turned right. Picard’s quarters were between his and Elnor’s rooms. Soji was assigned just beyond Elnor with 7 assigned the final room in the block. Raffi’s room was the first in the assignment. They placed Picard in the largest and built the assignments around him. He hit the chime.

“Come!” Cris could imagine the bark of Picard from the hallway. He entered and was in the foyer area. He headed straight through the “Living Room” and turned right to the “kitchen”. Elnor was hunched over the table at the back. Elnor’s head was in his right hand. He had a plate of pancakes, sausages, and eggs in front of him. Soji was to Elnor’s left rubbing circles on the kids back. Raffi was standing to the left munching a pancake plain. Seven was seated the other side of Elnor sipping coffee, trying to hide her smile. Picard had a plate in front of him that he hadn’t yet touched. 

“Morning, how are you feeling kid?” Cris was amused.

Elnor looked up at Cris. His skin was wan and waxy. His eyes were bloodshot with green showing in the capillaries of his eyes.

“The lovely effects of the ale are quite gone. The nasty ones are left, the taste in the mouth, the splitting ache in the head. The powerlessness of not being able to clarify one’s thoughts.” Elnor sounded miserable. Cris took pity on the kid. He walked over to the replicator. 

“Dos Ajiaco, please.” Two bowls of steaming soup appeared with spoons. Cris grabbed them by the rims. Soji pulled the plate with the pancakes etc. out of the way. He put one in front of Elnor and he took a seat to the right of Soji. 

“Try this, Kid.” Cris took a sip of the broth. “It is a great hangover cure.” Soji looked at the contents of the bowl with wide eyes. She didn’t know what to make of the beef soup with a poached egg on top of the potatoes. The expression was dubious. 

Elnor looked at the spoon like it was going to bite him. He took it tentatively. Elnor’s hand was shaking as he took a spoonful of the broth. His eyes closed with the first sip. 

“It’s good” Elnor smiled weakly.

“Drink the broth to start, then break the egg before it goes cold, and scoop it up with the potatoes and meat.” Cris gave Elnor a reassuring smile. He demonstrated how to eat it as well. Cris’s own head started to feel clearer. He wasn’t hungover but he wasn’t 100 percent either. 

“I thought you would have given him one of your nasty cigars, Rios. Perk him right up.” Raffi was munching as she spoke. She grabbed a sausage off Elnor’s unused plate. 

“I was thinking of giving the kid a hot of bourbon.” Seven said with a shrug. “Hair of the dog. I never thought of soup. “ 

“I like my shoes, Raffi.” Cris said between bites. “Besides, hair of the dog just delays the effects. It doesn’t help with them.”

Elnor started to get some color back as he ate. The broth rehydrated him, and the egg, potatoes, and beef gave him something solid on his stomach. He looked up and asked the room.

“Why is Starfleet trying, Dr. Jurati?”

“She confessed to murder, honey” Raffi grabbed another sausage of the plate. 

“No, why is it Starfleet and not Free cloud? The Federation civil government or some other government?”

“La Sirena is registered to the Federation. The Federation laws travel with the ship when not directly over or in another territory. Dr. Jurati killed Dr. Maddox when La Sirena jumped to Warp. In that moment, the ship was in Free Space. Dr. Maddox was still an active commission when he disappeared. The Federation and Starfleet have jurisdiction.” Picard sipped his tea. Cris knew a speech was coming. He grinned into his soup bowl.

“It is a holdover from when ships crossed the seas. There are intergalactic free areas that are not directly under the control of any one government or individual. A ship registered to anyone one government carries its laws with it. La Sirena and any ship that enters the space or territory of another government could be subject to the laws of that planet. It would require intervention or backing from your own civil authority to disregard. I almost lost the Enterprise D to a con artist who came to claim part of an ancient contract that gave her control over an entire planet. The contract gave her jurisdiction over things in the surrounding orbit which the Enterprise was. The Prime Directive forbade me from just jumping out of warp because I would be breaking their laws.”

“How did you get free?” Soji stopped her circles on Elnor’s back. 

“I proved that Ardra did not fulfill the terms of the millennium old compact. That Arda did not bring peace and prosperity to Ventex II. It was their own efforts that brought about their enlightenment. "Then I proved that she was in fact a greater fraud. She was not this Ardra at all. The magician’s trick she used were all puff and nonsense.”

“Is that what we will do for Agnes?” Elnor was sitting straighter.

“No, honey. We will just give context to what happened. We can disprove what happened because Bruce Maddox is truly dead. Agnes admitted everything. They can show that he would have survived his injuries if she hadn’t turned off the EMH or the device that was healing him. We can only give an idea of what caused those actions to happen. “Raffi took a swig out of Seven’s coffee cup. She pulled a face. “Need more cream.”

“I made it for me, not you.” Seven laughed at Raffi’s face.


	12. What to do on Starbase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbases are a mix of military and civilian. They are a port city . What can you do there?

“What do we do until her trial?” Soji picked at her plate. The eggs were cold. They looked like flame retardant foam to Cris. 

“We can do anything or nothing. It’s a Starbase. What do you want to do to kill time?” Raffi answered. “There are hotels, shops, cafés, restaurants, offices, and holosuites in the Upper Space Dock.”

“The Environment Ring is 190 decks and has parklands, sporting facilities and educational establishments...” Seven looked in her empty coffee cup, and then she looked at Raffi. Raffi huffed. Shei smiled as she took the cup from Seven to the replicator.

“There are parklands?” Elnor smiled at the thought. It seemed absurd to think of a nature park in space. It was true. 

“There is a touring production of “U”, the famed Klingon Opera of Kahless the Unforgettable”. Picard offered helpfully. He was reviewing information on a data pad. 

“Really? I have been meaning to catch that live.” Cris was honest about that.

“Klingon Opera fan?” Soji looked at Cris in surprise. Before he could get a sound out, Raffi jumped in.

“Yeah, Rios drove his roommates nuts with is love of Klingon Opera.” Raffi handed Seven the coffee. Seven took a sip and smiled.

“Just because you are uncultured, Raffi,” Cris smiled at her familiar teasing. 

“The touring manager has sent four tickets for tonight in memory of my service to the Empire. They keep a box for family members of the company. Who would like to accompany me? Rios and? “

“Seven and I are going. . .” Raffi and Seven started speaking over each other. Seven finished for them both.

“Raffi and I are going to see the quarter final of the Anbo-Jitsu tournament. She was able to score tickets for tonight.” Picard hid a smile behind his hand. Raffi was pulling out the stops for Seven of Nine. Those tickets would be hard to acquire.

“So, you will be otherwise occupied.” Picard managed to make it sound salacious.

“Soji and Elnor?” Cris gestured to each. Soji stopped pushing the eggs around the plate. Her eyes seemed to flash to something inside and she put down her fork.

“It could be fun.” She looked nervous about the idea. Cris wondered if it was something the Snakehead (Narek) had been interested in. He would hate for that asshole to ruin her first experience with Klingon Opera from his little isolation cell. Cris kind of wished he had seen what the photon torpedoes could do at that range while on Copernicus. It would have led to the destruction of biological life. However, the Snakehead would have made a spectacular mess.

“What would we wear?” Elnor looked nervous. As far as Cris knew, the kid only had two similar style robes to his name. Elnor looked excited. He wanted to go. Cris guessed that he was afraid of not being able to attend due to his clothing.

“We can have the replicator make us formal wear.” Cris chuffed a laugh.” Just don’t let Raffi pick.” That green suit fit amazing but gah. It was open almost to his navel. Picard was grinning thinking about his own Free Cloud ensemble. That horrible, fake, French accent. 

“I have impeccable taste.” Raffi looked down her nose at Cris. 

“Of course, Raff, I never argue with you.” He gave her his best smile. Raffi narrowed her eyes at Cris. She held out her hand for the data pad from Picard. Raffi just held her hand there open. The Old man turned it over. She started paging through the replicator menu looking at robes. 

“Carry on.” Picard stated simply. It was amazing how much snark could be put in two words. 

“Don’t start, JL.” Picard held up both his hands. He knew this was one he shouldn’t argue. 

“Elnor, honey, what colors do you like?” Raffi reached for her pipe that wasn’t there. She looked startled for moment when she realized the habit it displayed. She quickly put both hands on the pad.

“I like blues and greens.” Elnor said softly. 

“You will need to stand up for her, Elnor.” Seven got up so that Elnor could stand. “Stand up. Keep your arms out loose where she can get a good measurement. “

Elnor stood up and looked like he was going in for a hug. Seven lowered his arms to a more natural position. Raffi held up the pad and scanned him from head to toe. Raffi checked the screen with a critical eye. She scanned Elnor again. Raffi shook her head yes. Cris rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. Raffi was in her element. She was going to run this evening like a mission. Soji and Elnor would be beautiful. The Old Man would be dapper. 

“What about this?” Raffi gestured with the pad. An image of flowing grey robe with deep green hem appeared on Elnor. Grey trousers peaked out of the bottom of the grey robe. There was a deep green shorter sleeved over tunic that matched the hem. Then a mirror image of Elnor in the robes appeared in front of them. As Elnor gestured, his image gestured. Elnor shrugged his shoulders.

Soji wrinkled her nose. “Too grey. What do you think Elnor?”

“Greener, please?” Raffi tapped the pad. The colors on the roble flipped. A deep forest green robe with steel grey hem appeared on the image of Elnor. Soji clapped at the image. Seven and Picard were nodding yes. Raffi broke smiled and bowed. 

“I like that color, Raffi” Elnor was grinning wide. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “How should I wear my hair?”

“Straight and Loose!” Cris offered. The image became Elnor with his hair hanging straight. Elnor’s image looked like something of an ancient woodcutting of Earth. 

“Simply marvelous, Raffi. What do you have in mind for me?” Picard sounded curious. 

“You are going in Star Fleet Dress Uniform. You are allowed to wear it by regulation. It also reinforces why you were given the tickets, JL.” 

“I thought I might show a little more panache.” Picard grumped while Elnor made his mirror image swish his robes. 

“No.” Seven and Raffi both exclaimed. Everyone but Soji remembered when Picard decided on panache. Soji giggled and almost fell out of her chair at the looks on Raffi and Seven’s faces. Cris mouthed it was horrible to Soji. That made her giggle even harder.

“What about me? Are you going to put me in something red maybe?” Soji looked hopeful. No doubt envisioning a red slinky dress. Raffi scrunched up her nose like she smelled something rank.

“Uh No, this is not an Earth Christmas Special. You my dear are going in white.” Raffi was tapping on the pad furiously. “Stand up dear. Elnor, scoot out of the way.” 

Soji hopped up and stood in front of Raffi and the pad. Soji looked a little deflated at the idea of white. Raffi scanned her twice as she had Elnor. Raffi grinned and the image of the dress appeared on Soji. A flattering A-line silhouette with a high-low hemline. The bodice was ruched with sheer sleeves that shimmered. The fabric of the dress was satin beneath a tulle skirt. She was breathtaking. Her mirror image appeared before the so Soji could see.

“Everyone thinks red is the most eye catching of colors. There is something about white. “Cris had to admit. Crap. He said that out loud. Soji blushed.   
  


“Are you going to go in uniform like Admiral Picard?” Soji made her mirror image twirl so the skirt flared. Criss’s smile died. Raffi looked pained. Seven stood stiffly. 

“I am not allowed to wear the uniform. I was discharged as other than honorable due to Post Traumatic Dysphoria.” Cris kept his voice flat. Soji looked horrified that she had hurt him with the question. Elnor’s face screwed up in anger.

“That is hnaev!” Elnor shouted. 

“Yes, it is. It is something that will have to be addressed after Dr. Juati’s trial. I have sent a note to her doctor to see if she would see me this afternoon. Will you accompany me Elnor?” Picard’s voice was iron. Cris knew that look. The Old Man was going to go on crusade. Cris nodded Picard’s direction. The Old Man didn’t need or want his permission, but Cris was going to give it. Cris may never go back into service, but he wanted the right to the uniform. 

“I am going to go visit the medbay. I still get checkups despite my discharge.”

“We will get the replicator to making these outfits and take Soji to the shopping arena. “Seven said firmly. Cris was grateful that Seven understood his discomfort. 


	13. Healers are tired of your shit.

Cris checked in for his appointment at the Medical bay. He waved in the sitting area to alert that he was there for his appointment five minutes early. A holo screen confirmed his identity and the details of his appointment. Regular physical and noted he had declared to renew his birth control implant. He put his hand in a box and a micro needle took a sample of his blood. Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed. At 13 minutes, a very irate looking Andorian doctor came out and gestured for Cris to follow him. Cris didn’t speak the language and the universal translator didn’t deign to translate what the doctor was muttering. Cris was certain it was not complimentary by the angry twitch of the antenna.

Cris came into a med bay with all but five bio beds full. The other doctors and nurses were running back and forth. There were screams and shouts all around. 

“Maybe I should come back later?” Cris thought the Doctor was needed somewhere else. His implant reup could wait. A med team member beamed in bearing an arm. They ran full tilt to the back-surgery suite. 

“No. I am going to treat someone who isn’t irresponsible enough to disable the safety protocols on the Battle Calisthenics’ program. I should have at least one non fool to my rotation, Captain Rios.” The antennae were in high movement. Cris didn’t know if the Doctor was getting readings off them. He wasn’t going to ask. 

“How many? Can I ask?”

“A team of fifteen from a Starfleet vessel docked here. I don’t think that is breaking any oaths. “Dr. Shran who finally introduced himself. Cris swore he heard some Klingon curses coming from behind the privacy shrouds to his left. Someone was questioning the parentage of all these patients. Some were being laid at the doorstep Fek'lhr to punish for all eternity with the dishonored.

“You are too reasonable and forward thinking. That is likely why you aren’t in fleet any longer. “Shran muttered as he hit Cris with a hypo spray. “You are in good health. Lay off the cigars. I can tell by your bloodwork that you indulge. Cut it out. Your implant is good for another 3 years. You still had time on this one, but at least you don’t leave it to stupid chance. Have a nice day.”

Cris nodded and jumped off. He wanted out. He could smell Tellarite blood even through the sanitary field. That meant that it was bad. 

“I want the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Arcadia in Captain Renar’s office in 15 minutes.” Dr. Suvong came out bellowing from a sterile field right as Cris was leaving. There was tellarite blood soaking Suvong’s uniform. Cris knew the smell from the Ibn Majid from when he had a crew member injured severely on an away mission. He nodded towards the Klingon Doctor and made a hasty exit. Cris had seen an enraged Klingon before. He wasn’t quite certain how an enraged Klingon physician handled matters, but he wasn’t going to find out. 

Cris was down the hall when he remembered where he had heard of the U.S.S. Arcadia. The jackass who picked up Soji at Guinan’s bar was from that ship. He remembered the energy coming of the crowd of them. When he was first officer, he would have had to divert and channel that aggression/excitement into something to keep his crew fit and happy ** _(out of trouble_** ). Whomever lead the idea, and implemented it would be censored, if not court marshalled. The scheme resulted in massive injuries. Cris hoped that it didn’t involve death. 

Cris was in the turbo lift headed for the security offices. He hoped to visit Agnes. He hoped she was recovered enough to see him from her news of Pa'nar Syndrome. He knew that Picard and Elnor had visited shortly after breakfast. Cris had no idea what he was to wear to the opera. He really should get on that. He couldn’t make himself care enough to look through the formal dress patterns in the replicator databank. He would figure something out. He should neaten up his beard a bit. 

“Entering a restricted area. Voice Identification required.” The bland voice of computer announced.

“Cristobal Rios, SC-850-705.” Shit. He gave his fleet Id. 

“Cristóbal Rios, recognized, approved for entry.” Madre de Dios, at least, the computer recognized his voice pattern. He really didn’t want to be locked down in the turbo lift. He heard horror stories of people having to being forgotten about in there. He knew it was likely just Academy urban legends, but still. The turbo lift continued to the High Security Offices. 

The doors opened and Cris was greeted by the security team. He recognized the faces from those who swept his ship. They ran some of the same equipment over him. He had to turn this way or that. Lifted up his arms, they scanned the individual fingers. He had been scanned by the sensors in the turbo lift. It likely was just an extra precaution. To his credit, he didn’t have a football with him this time. No plans to blow things to hell. Truth, he was happy they were taking the extra precautions. Tal shiar or Zhat Vash were not likely to forget Narek. Nor were they likely to forget Agnes, Cris was at peace that Security was being so conscientious. It showed that Agnes was safer than she would have been wandering around the station. 

“Cristobal Rios to see Dr. Agnes Jurati.”

“This way please sir, “ He was lead to a room with a chair. Agnes was behind a force field. The officer gave him a briefing. Do not touch the force field. Do not try to access any of the security panels. Cris was familiar with the procedures. Yes, he knew that the guard would remain. Yes, he understood that any interference was a criminal offence. He didn’t roll his eyes at Security. He earned himself a Guinan Cigar. Cris waited till the security officer was at the door standing at attention to speak. 

“Hi, Agnes.”

“Hi”


	14. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no good answer for what to do while waiting for a trial. You can't leave. You can't talk about details or work it out more in your head for fear of tainting testimony that you have already given. What do you do?

“Hi, Agnes.”

“Hi.” She looked tired. It was only ten minutes after noon when Security checked him in. She probably did not sleep. Those beds were not wonderfully comfortable. They were not terrible, but he knew it couldn’t be as comfortable as where he was sleeping. Or it was the strain, she knew she was turning herself in. However, Cris did not think there was a way to prepare for that. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. He knew it was just a few seconds. What the hell did you say to someone in jail? If it had been Raffi, he could have joked about sneaking her in some snake leaf.

“How are you doing?” Cris jammed his hands in his front pockets. He definitely was getting a Guinan Cigar for later. It would calm his nerves. He did not want to think to hard about what that said about his status on addiction. It was a crutch.

Agnes tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“That the best you can do, Rios?”

“It is what I could think of at the time? This is a first for me. The woman I am seeing is in lock up. “Cris scratched his beard. Agnes laughed at that. It was a joyless sound.

“I thought you had a lot more experience, Cris.”

“I am a lot more sheltered than you realized.” He cocked his head towards the Security officer. “How are they treating you?”

“I have no complaints other than I can’t leave. Picard and Elnor visited earlier. They told me you are going to an Opera tonight. “she hugged herself. She looked hurt. Cris nodded his head slowly. He had to think of something to talk about other than her case.

“Some news, I bet Picard didn’t share. Elnor had his first hangover. Picard played nursemaid.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“You guys are just partying without me.” her shoulders sagged.

“No.”

“Really? That is what it sounds like to me. “her hands tightened into fists., “Getting drunk and going to events. Opera or a Semifinal? You are all really broken up about this. You are really broken up about this.”

She punctuated her last remark with a dismissive wave of her hand. Cris flushed. He felt heat rising on the back of his neck. She was upset. She had a right to feel angry and scared. She got cabin fever on LA Sirena when they were in transit. This had to be a thousand times worse.

“We came to this base for Guinan and the safety of being heavily Klingon staffed. We have time before the trial begins. “Cris tamped down on his emotions. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. “I have time before the trial starts. We can’t do anything until your defense lawyer and healer arrive. Would you be happier if they were . . . or I was confined to quarters?”

“I don’t know!” She gesticulated wildly. Agnes’s face scrunched up. “You didn’t even wait a day.”

“You just wanted to go to your cell. You wanted time alone. You emphasized alone. You wanted to figure thing out. We met with Guinan. “Cris kept his voice even like he was delivering a discipline back on the Ibn Majid. His arms were wide open like he was being held a phaser point. “Elnor and Soji started pounding down a bottle of Romulan Ale. She was trying to get drunk and Elnor didn’t think about the fact she can’t.”

“That explains everything.” Agnes’s voice was very bitter. Her lips were a thin line.

“Picard was invited to the Opera because of his past as the Arbiter of Succession. Raffi and Seven are in the beginning of a relationship. A boy who has never lived a life or a girl who had her life as she knew it snatched away. We are people who are used to being very proactive in our problem solving who literally can do nothing but wait. “

“That doesn’t explain you.” She had tears in her eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed.

“I am watching after them.”

“That’s just peachy.” She looked down at her feet. She was breathing like she was running hard. “Go.”

“Agnes.”

“Go!” Security looked at him hard. Cris knew he had to leave. He couldn’t try to argue her out of it. The Security guard tapped the phaser at their waist. He nodded to them.

“I’ll be back” Agnes just shook her head. Cris knew she didn't believe it. He knew she was hurting and looking for a place to put that anger. This was as good a place as any for her to vent. He accepted it. He would come back after she had a visit with her defense lawyer. He would give her a chance to figure more out. He maybe should have waited a day or came before Picard. El dejó la cagada. He wrecked everything. He would put it to right. Cris exited the area and got back in the turbo lift. He wanted a nap and he wasn't as old as Picard.


	15. Cleaning up

Cris walked into his quarters. He sat his palms flat on the table. He concentrated on the feel of the antique wood. He tried to feel the journey of it across galaxies in his palms. His chest rose and fell with slow deep breaths. He noticed something white out of the corner of his eyes. It was a folded note pinned to a garment bag. _Raffi._

He unpinned then opened the note. He read it with a smile.

You can be your broody, existentialist spaceman self-tonight. You cannot do it poorly dressed. Wear this.

Raffi

He laughed. Cris looked up at the ceiling and laughed. He loved Raffi. He loved her like a sister. Like any sister, she was not going to let him embarrass the family. She knew he would grab the first thing out of the replicator and not think twice. He did not have to look. He knew it was a suit. He knew it was tailored for him based on Raffi’s specs.

“Thanks Raff.” 

He refolded the note. He walked over to his bed. He kicked off his shoes. He drew back the covers and climbed in. He was exhausted. He would get up, shower, and neaten his beard. Not as much as the Mr. Hospitality, but more than Ian or Emmett. His holographic crew were good for giving him ideas about his looks and interests. They were also good for giving him hell about his health and wellbeing.

“Computer, wake me in two hours, por favor?”

“Alarm Set for 1500 hours.” The bland voice replied. Cris let sleep pull him under.

The shrill alarm woke Cris up. He thought it was the scream of a phaser that was fired inside a ship. He swore he smelled the burning musky, sweet perfume of brain. The smell of burnt hair that would cling to his nostrils for days. He was gagging on it. Cris expected to see the ruin of His first Old Man.

Acid rose in his throat, he swallowed it down. Cris took a few minutes to slow his heart. The remembered smells were fading. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. His face to his hands as he concentrated on not vomiting. When he felt secure enough, he got up and walked into the bathroom. This called for a water shower.

He stripped off his shirt. Since getting with Picard, he was drinking less and playing football more. He was more lean muscle now. He caught sight of his tattoo. The Siren. He stood with his hands on his fly. The Siren was irresistible to sailors. The symbol of his ship and his life. He didn’t want to think too hard about how in legends they lured men and ships to their deaths on the rocks. 

He shook his head clear. Following that train of thought would lead him down onto the rocks, he finished stripping his pants and underwear in one move. He skimmed the socks off one at a time. He flexed his toes. He turned on the water. He held his hand under the spray. He felt the water slide off his fingers.

He turned it hotter. He called for his shampoo and soap. The computer supplied them. He sniffed the shampoo. It smelled earthy. Cris climbed inside with his soap and shampoo containers.

He stood there for a moment letting the water fall on his chest. He put the containers down. He stepped face first into the spray. He came out the other side letting the water run through his hair. Cris ran his hands through his hair once then twice. Let the water massage his scalp.

He picked up the shampoo in his hand and squeezed some into his hand. He started at his hairline, rubbing with the pads of his fingers. He rinsed. He squeezed out more shampoo. This time he scrubbed with his fingertips. Rinsed. Now for soap.

When he was done, he stepped out into steam.

“Computer, a towel, please?” A towel appeared on the counter. Cris started buffing the water from his body.

“Computer, dry the bathroom.” There was the sound as the computer complied. It was like the sound of the transporter, but not as strong.

“Computer, beard trimmer, please.” A trimmer appeared on the counter. He set about neatening his beard. He followed the lines of his jaw and mouth.

The door chimed to Picard’s room. Raffi was brushing Elnor’s hair. She wanted it to gleam like water in the moonlight. Picard felt fortunate that his own hair had left him some time ago. Raffi was not going to let Elnor’s hair have a single strand out of her vision. Seven just watched from the couch in amusement. Raffi was like a mother sending her children off to their first formal. The door chimed to Picard’s room.

“Come!”

Soji walked into the room. She had her dark hair in defined curls, while the bangs were curved to open the forehead and caress the temple. An orchid was pinned over one of her ears. She had coral lipstick that made her blue eyes the color of a spring sky.

“You look exquisite, my dear.” Soji blushed and looked down at her toes which peeked out of her heels. Raffi had helped her pick out shoes with enough of a heel to draw attention to the shape of her legs without making her feel clumsy.

“Thank you, Admiral Picard. You look dashing.” Soji clapped her hands with delight as she gazed upon Elnor. “Elnor, you look amazing!” 

“Thank you! I feel pretty!” Elnor bounced which cause Raffi to pull his hair. He squeaked.

“Stay still.” Raffi made a threatening gesture with the brush. The door chimed again.

“Come.”

Cristobal Rios walked into the room. Raffi paused in her brushing to give him a once over. He had trimmed his beard so that his full lips were visible. His hair was still long but it had been smoothed from face with a light application of hair oil. It curled along the white base of his starched collar points. His buttoned shirt was white of new snow against the inky black of his frock coat. The skirt of the coat fell just above his knees.

“Do you approve, Raffi?” Cris grinned at her. He knew she was pleased. If she wasn’t, she would be over there trying to fix his hair like she did the kid’s. Soji’s eyes lingered as she looked him over.

“You won’t embarrass me.” That was as good as he was going to get. Cris laughed. He clapped his hands together.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”


	16. Kahless the Unforgettable

The Director of the Production, Churogh; Son of Miv, brought them to their box. He had joined them for dinner along with Guinan. Churogh was all open arms to the crew. Guinan seemed sad. Her smile was polite.Cris thought her regal looking in her sapphire robes. Guinan had done something amusing with her locks: they hung with golden bells. He saw them, but she was able to move without them sounding. 

The theatre was modeled after a Parisian Opera House of the early 1800’s Earth. Rich with velvet, gold leaf, and cherubim and nymphs, the interior had interweaving corridors, stairwells, alcoves and landings for enjoying during intermission. There was a parlor for enjoying a smoke like the operas of old. He had a perfect cigar for such an occasion.

Guinan had palmed Cris a cigar when they shook hands at dinner. He flashed her a smile in thanks. Guinan lowered her eyes in a slow blink. They shared a secret.

They were in the fifth box. Guinan and Soji were waved to the front of the box by Churogh. Elnor took the seat behind Soji and to the left. Cris was impressed in how Elnor was as fluidly graceful in his robes as he was in his normal tunic. Cris took the seat behind her to the right. Admiral Picard was to his right and finally the Director. The director was enraptured by every detail that Picard told him. Picard knew Worf, the Chancellor who took the throne and gave it to another. A Klingon who lost and regained his family honor for the good of the Empire.

The interior of the theatre was lit with a giant crystal chandelier and holographic flames. Golden hues wildly danced over the inside of the theatre. Thousands of tiny flecks of crystalline light shone bright over the gilt lined walls. It was something out of a dream.

The orchestra tuned up. The lights lowered and a trilling of the flute. Fifteen minutes till the time for the story of Kahless. Cris stole a glance at Soji’s face. She was beaming. She was on the edge of her seat. Guinan tapped Soji’s arm and handed her opera glasses that she pulled from her drawstring bag. There were two pair of glasses in the bag when Guinan opened it and nothing else. Cris swore he saw a flicker of light in the bag. The empty bag had a slip of paper appear just as Guinan closed it.

The director handed out opera glasses to the rest of the box. Cris extended the handle and placed it in his left hand. Elnor watched him closely and did the same. 

“Kid, you put the glasses in your dominant hand.” Cris smiled and moved the glasses over to Elnor’s right. They were close enough to talk without too much trouble. There was enough space between them he wouldn’t worry about crushing Elnor’s robe. Raffi would never forgive him. The chandelier dimmed and the lights on the stage grew bright. It was time.

Cris watched the Opera and he watched Soji. He did not know how she would take to it. It was entirely in Klingon language and deeply florid Klingon at that. He knew she could learn anything in record time. It didn’t make the words, or the music have meaning for her. If she were just like the computer that ran the base, it was just one and zeros making up information. He knew the story. He had seen holos of various productions of this same opera. He wanted to know if she could be moved by the story. Would her reaction read false?

Soji shook her head no to Morath as the Tyrant Molor offered him the role of Head of House in exchange for the betrayal of his and Kahless’s father. Her hand covered her mouth as Morath slew his father for refusing to yield leadership of the house to him. She had tears as Kahless found his father’s “himself into the volcano. Kahless forged the first bat’leth in the fires of the volcano from his own torn hair. When the last note of the first act fell, Soji and Elnor jumped to their feet in applause. They shouted their approval. The house lights came up and Cris saw stars. Soji and Elnor’s enthusiasm was contagious to the rest of the audience. Cris helped Picard to his feet from the low chair. It was a brief intermission. To short to enjoy the cigar, Cris polled the group and would run for drinks. Guinan opened her bag and found the paper as Cris was leaving. 

“So, he will be here soon, then?” Picard intoned. Cris didn’t wait to hear the response. He didn’t ‘s want to miss any of the performance. The Lady Lukara would appear in the next act. He loved her aria here. He walked purposefully to the bar. The Bolian bartender was efficient. Cris was presented in short with a magnum Blanc de Noirs champagne and six glasses. He threaded the glasses through his fingers of his right hand and wrapped an arm around the bucket. Off he went.

He made it back to the box as the flute trilled. He set down the bucket in his chair. He handed out all the glasses except his own. He was going to put it down and open the bottle when Guinan waved him off. 

“I will open the Champagne. You hold your glass, Captain Rios.” Guinan smiled at him. Cris nodded his head.

“I bow to your superior experience.” Cris performed a little bow to tease her.

“Well, it is too bad we don’t have a bat’leth to open the bottle. There is nothing like a sword opening Champagne as the way it is meant to be done. The Klingon way.”

“I would love to see that!” Soji’s smile was radiant. It reached from her eyes to warm those around her like the glow of the chandelier “Have you ever done that, Guinan?”

“I have opened bottles with a saber, but never a bat’leth.” The champagne cork popped into the towel that Guinan placed on top. She quickly poured out six glasses.

“I want to try that.” Elnor was nodding his head at the idea of his opening bottles. Cris saw a lot of broken bottles in Elnor’s future. It took skill and practice to do it. No one did it the first time. Though Elnor could Cris wrong, he did it often enough. Cris felt a pang for enjoying himself. He wondered if Agnes would enjoy the opera as much as Elnor and Soji. He shook his head and smiled at Elnor.

“I want to see you do it, Kid”


	17. Late Night Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes is listening to Kasseelian Opera when Oh comes to visit her at the Daystrum institute.

It was the familiar tale. Kahless raised troops for a rebellion against the Tyrant Molor after rescuing his father and brother from Hell. He met his true love, the Lady Lukara, who assists him when he is attacked by Molor's men. Together, they defeat Molor's men and make violent love in the blood of their enemies. The spirit of Kahless Father and brother join in the battle. They die honorably a second time. Kahless scream sends them to heaven. Kahless cleans the heart of Molor. Kahless commits ritual suicide and Lady Lukara’s scream sends his soul to join his family. It was beautiful for all its familiarity, invigorating in it differences from his holos, and heart-rending in its poignancy. 

The cast had ovation after ovation. Churogh was as rapturous in his applause. He waved down the crowd to speak.

“Thank you for your brilliant response to our little production! We have been honored tonight by your attentiveness and reactions. It fueled our performance. We were also honored by the presence of Admiral Jean Luc Picard, Arbiter of Klingon Succession, Mentor to Chancellor who gave the throne to another, and Friend to the house of Mogh.” Churogh was beaming. The crowd went wild.

Picard stood stiff and bowed at the applause. Cris wondered how Picard could make a bow seem magnanimous. That took some practice. He was as thrilled as the crowd. Cris had his unlit cigar in his mouth. It was difficult to do since he was smiling and clapping. 

Elnor and Soji were humming the scores as they left the theatre. Picard had declined the invitation to the cast after party from Churogh. He used his age as a reason for the decline. Churogh hugged Picard and went to go celebrate with his cast.

“I don’t want this night to end.” Soji said wistfully.

“I have holos to share of different operas and productions of this one back on LaSirena. I can pull them over to my rooms if you want. “Cris offered. He remembered Guinan’s words. _Boldly go. Learn more about her._

“Yes!” Elnor and Soji didn’t hesitate. Picard and Guinan looked ruefully at them both. Cris had a feeling Elnor would be singing Klingon Opera for days. He loved the idea. Elnor tried to sing Kahless’s death aria in the turbolift much to everyone’s amusement. Soji corrected his posture and breathing to help his technique. She was doubling over with laughter at the time.

They were walking to Cris’s quarters when Picard and Guinan pulled off. They were going to call it a night with a brandy. 

“Good night everyone, try to get some sleep.” Picard said with a wave. Guinan snorted as she opened the door to his quarters. 

“Good luck with that Picard.” She was laughing and waving her bag. “I see them being up for hours.”

Picard’s smile was broad as they closed the door. Cris had a feeling they were going to gossip like the old friends they were without anyone around to listen in. He doubted they would get anymore sleep than the rest of them. He opened his quarters.

“Computer, lights at half illumination, please?”

“Lights at half illumination.” Cris wondered for the millionth time who supplied the voice patter for the computer. He wondered how it could sound so mechanical and feminine at the same time. 

He took off his frock coat and laid it on a chair in the sitting area. Clasped his hands together, Cris turned to Soji and Elnor. He was going to play host. He wasn't Mr. Hospitality, but he could manage.

“Get comfortable. Would you like something to eat or drink?” Soji took a seat on the couch. Elnor took the other chair not covered by his coat. Soji unpinned the orchid from her hair and started running her fingers through her now loose hair. 

“Um.” Soji looked embarrassed. Cris was puzzled for a moment. Then it hit him. Cris shook from silent laughter. He knew what it was.

“You want French fries and peppermint ice cream?” It really sounded revolting to Cris, but who was he to judge.

“Yes.” Her smile was cutely bashful.

Cris’s smile was charmingly crooked. “Elnor, what are you having?”

“I want to try the French fries and ice cream.” Elnor looked uncertain. Cris would get him some of what Soji was having and have the replicator make some Chilean snacks. Cuchuflí for the sweet and Chilean empanadas for savory. They could try it all. 

“Computer import from La Sirena computers all Holos. Authorization Cristobal Rios, Captain. Code: Omega Pele Two. “

Cris replicated a tray with a pitcher of water, drinking glasses, napkins, an ashtray and the food. Fries, Cuchufl, and empanadas on serving plates. He replicated small plates for sharing. 

“Here let me.” Soji tried to offer; standing as she started to speak. Cris made a noise of disagreement and she sat back down.

“You are my guests. Sit down and relax.” Cris balanced the tray carefully as he walked back. He sat it down and started handing out glasses and small plates. Soji murmured thank you. She took a ramekin of peppermint ice cream. Elnor did the same. Soji and Elnor looked curiously at the Cuchuflí and Empanadas.

“Cuchuflí: thin, crispy tubes with a texture similar to that of wafers. They are filled with dulce de leche, a thick caramel sauce made from milk and sugar. I also have sliced tart apples to pair the Cuchuflí. The Empanadas:the half-moon baked pies are filled with onions, ground beef, olives, raisins, and hard-boiled eggs. Try them if you like” Cris pointed to each in turn. He took a bite of an empanada as the Computer chimed.

“Transfer complete.” He knew the Holos had been scanned by security for the investigation into Maddox death. He also knew the computer scanned them again before relaying them over from his ship.

“Thank you, Computer. What would you want to hear? “Soji and Elnor looked at one another and shrugged. They didn't know what they wanted. Soji had kicked off her shoes and had her knees under her. She was dipping the French fries into the ice cream. Elnor had piled a plate with fries, empanadas, the Cuchufli. He had a Cuchufli half gone already.

“You trust me to pick?” Cris asked. Elnor shook his head yes while stuffing another pastry in his mouth with a slice of apple. Cris looked at Soji. 

“I trust you.”

Cris smiled. “Play The opera “Rigoletto” by Verdi as performed by Klingon Imperial Opera recorded 2345.” 

It was a favorit of Cris's. It was a Klingon interpretation of a Terran Opera, but it was an intense performance. Elnor took a french fry and dipped it in the peppermint ice cream. He popped it in his mouth and pulled a face. Cris laughed. Soji looked a bit nervous. Elnor smiled bright.

“Its good! It is icy cool!” Elnor starts dipping the fries enthusiastically. He shivered with every bite. Soji put down her ice cream and grabbed a meat pie. She took a long drink of water to clear her mouth. She took a tentative bite. She nodded yes and continued to eat.

Cris put down what remained of his pie. A display of the performance appeared to their left. They looked real enough to touch. Soji was drawn in at the first note. Elnor was happily eating and looking over. Cris grabbed his cigar, sat in his chair, and relaxed. He smoked and lost himself in the music.

It was sometime in the middle of the first act that Elnor asked” What is the difference between Human, Klingon and Kasseelian Opera?”

“Opera is form of theatre in which music has a leading role and the parts are taken by singers but is distinct from musical theatre.” Soji answered. She said it so deadpan that Cris knew she was just reciting what her positronic brain knew. She looked stricken for a moment. 

“Maybe just the names?” She put her hair behind her ear. He took pity on her.

“Partly, but in my experience the differences are the differences of the cultures of the worlds. Opera on Earth is part of just about every history of every culture on Earth. The styles are and stories are based on the loves and losses . Klingon opera is based on mainly their myths and legends. They have adapted those stories from Earth that fit their fatalism. “

“What about Kasseelian?” Elnor belched.

“I am not a fan.” Cris tapped the ash off his cigar.

“Why not?” Soji looked at him with curiosity. Cris cocked his head to the side. His face hardened.

“Did you know that a Kasseelian prima donna trains her whole life for one performance? And after she hits that last note, she plunges a dagger into her own chest and dies.”

Soji looked revolted. Elnor enchanted.

“That’s awful”

“That’s amazing.”

Soji and Elnor looked at each other in disbelief. Cris drew deep on his cigar. Agnes was a fan of Kasseelian Opera. He tried to like it himself. He just could not. The knowledge that any performance he listened too was the last of that diva. They achieved perfection and decided no more. Or what they thought was perfection, Cris loved the movability of performances. Live music could change just because one person in the audience responded the way the crowd responded to Soji and Elnor’s enthusiasm at every break. 

“It is a cultural norm, but I can’t get behind it. I like knowing , seeing, and hearing how the performers evolve over time. They changes with each life experience.”

“You are a romantic.” Soji said simply.

“I suppose so.” Cris accepted the statement.


	18. Oncidium Sharry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elnor is learning from the males in his life. Picard and a book were his examples of positive masculinity. I could see him wanting to emulate/learn from all those around him.

Soji was curled up under Cris’s frock coat. She had shivered at the end of the first act. Cris offered to get her a blanket. She refused. It was the second time he noticed her shivering that he took his coat off the back of his chair. He laid it over her. Her dress was ethereal. It was also likely cold in the confines of the Starbase. No matter what the environmental controls said. Space was cold. 

“It would be hard to enjoy the music if your teeth are chattering.” Cris teased her. Elnor watched his movements closely. He stood up and did the same with his long robe. Soji murmured a thank you to them both.

It was in the middle of the second act that Elnor started belching loudly. Elnor rubbed his chest as he did it. Cris thought nothing of it the first time. He was lost in the performance as was Soji. The fourth long burp had his attention.

“You ok there, kid?” Cris asked. Elnor went to answer and a long belch came out. Cris was up.

“Pause Holo!” Cris was over to the replicator.in record time. “What do Romulans do for upset stomachs?”

“My stomach has no emotional responses.”

“He means dyspepsia or indigestion.” Soji offered. “Batali tea was common on Romulus.” She was something of a know it all. Cris wondered it if was downloaded knowledge or learned from her time on the Artefact. Cris was enough of a dick to hope that the Snakehead suffered a lot of indigestion.

Elnor nodded in agreement to Soji's statement and belched again. Cris had the replicator make a cup. He handed it immediately to Elnor. 

“Ok, I think we better call it a night before Elnor here heaves on the carpet. We can pick this up another time.” Cris suggested. Elnor looked disappointed and nauseated. He sipped his tea.

“I don’t want to stop.” Elnor belched again. Soji was sitting up on the couch. She seemed to be looking around for a bucket or something to hold under Elnor’s nose. She eyed the empty water pitcher speculatively.

“Kid, I don't want to stop either. We may have just over done everything for you. No harm. No foul. We just pick this up another time.” Cris reassured him. Elnor rubbed his chest as he drank the tea. 

“I don’t want Soji to have to miss the end because my stomach is . . . upset.” Elnor winced as he held back another burp. Cris knew the kid felt embarrassed that he was feeling off. He did not want his friend to miss out because he was ill. 

“I can wait Elnor. We can pick up right where we left off.” Soji reassured him with an easy smile.

“Are you certain?” Elnor sounded miserable. Soji smiled and was holding Elnor in a hug before Cris could even blink. He forgot how fast she was. She gave Elnor a little squeeze. She let go and turned to Cris.

“I am. If Captain Rios, is willing?” Soji looked at him with those blue eyes so hopeful. 

“I am. “Cris answered. Elnor burped and seemed to swallow something down. Soji started rubbing circles on Elnor’s back. 

“See Elnor, we missed nothing. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” 

“No. I am certain. I don't want to vomit on you or in front of you. It would be mortifying.” Cris took pity on the kid. 

“Why don’t you help me pick up and Elnor can head back?” Soji looked confused for a moment then it dawned on her. 

“Sure. I can do that.” She was super chipper sounding.

“I will head back now. Thank you my friends. Good night.” Elnor was turning green again. Cris hoped he made it to his room before vomiting. He would have walked Elnor back himself, but he knew the kid’s pride was on the line.

“Good night, Kid.” Soji called good night as Cris spoke. They both watched Elnor go to the door. 

“Do you think I should follow him?” Soji looked like she was going to bolt after Elnor as the door closed. 

“I think if you did, he would feel utterly embarrassed.” Cris shrugged. “He would appreciate it later. “

“I didn’t mean for him to get so drunk that he would have a hangover.” Soji crossed her arms and her shoulders slumped.

“Elnor is grown. He is learning about life outside of the convent of warrior nuns. A nasty hangover is an experience best had in company of those who would take care of him. On Vashti, he could have gotten his throat slit while he vomited in a hole.” Cris ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s pick up."

“I can’t imagine that. Dahj and I... “Soji started picking up the plates and putting them on the tray when she stopped speaking. Dahj the twin who died and spurred Picard to find Soji. The reason Picard hired him in the first place. He knew she had applied and been accepted to Daystrom. He knew the Zhat Vash had killed her boyfriend to get to Dahj. Who was she?

“You and Dahj what?” Cris put the glasses, napkins, and pitcher on the tray. He picked it up and headed to the replicator to put the dirties.

“Nothing.”

Cris turned to her as the dirty dishes and left-over food disintegrated. “Tell me about her.”

“What is there to tell? She was my sister and she is dead.”

“She was your twin, right?” Cris picked up his cigar. Clipped off the burned end. Disposed of the clipped end and the ashtray in the replicator, 

“Yeah, Just like Sutra.” Soji tensed her shoulders. _Bullshit._ Sutra was not like Soji. It was more than the color of her skin and eyes. It was how she moved. She was a predator.

“Not like Sutra, Dahj was created with you. You and Dahj were different. You both left. You both learned and lived. You both lead a life outside of Coppelius. You shared a childhood and memories.” Cris dropped the cigar on the table. He would pick it up and put in the pocket of his pants tomorrow.

“Implanted memories and childhood. All of it was implanted by Dr. Maddox and Altan Suung. None of it happened.” Her face was turned from him. Cris could tell she was holding back tears.

“True, but you two talked right? You talked and made new memories during the time you were on the Artifact. Tell me about Dahj. Did she sing?” He offered the last bit as a prompt.

Soji shook her head no. Her voice was strangled. “She couldn’t carry a tune.”

“What did she do?” Cris imagined she painted or played an instrument. Maddox and Suung liked to make their creations artists. Maybe she was a sculptor?

“She was my sister. The one who took my hand and lead me through a crowd.” Soji hurried to the door. Cris didn’t know what to do. That answer stunned him. It was very raw. He did the only thing he could.

“I am sorry for yor loss, Soji.” She turned and looked at him. He saw tears glistening. She nodded and walked out. Cris sighed. He looked down at the sitting area. His coat and Elnor’s robes were on the couch. The orchid from Soji’s hair and the pins that held them were still on the table. He sniffed the bloom. It smelled of chocolate.

“Computer, identify the species of flower, por favor?”

“Oncidium Sharry Baby” 


	19. Androids do not dream of electric sheep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is real? What about your life is a dream or your thoughts about what exist? I imagine Soji is in deep mourning, but can't rely on her normal coping mechanisms.

Soji ran into her quarters. Her right hand covering her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob. Dahj. The sister she loved all her life. She was gone. No one to tease her she was too serious. 

“Dahj.” Soji sobbed. It wasn’t real the memories she had. She told herself. It wasn’t real so it did not matter. It was a lie. She tried telling herself over and over that only the real mattered. It was not true. It did matter. Dahj mattered.

Soji’s hands covered her face as she cried. The memories of her and Dahj emigrating to Seattle. Her remembered fear of being separated from their parents. Dahj taking her hand and leading her though the crowd with Woojie (her beloved stuffy) in Soji’s other hand being dragged. She knew it wasn’t a real memory, but it was so clear. Dahj was so clear.

The memories of Dahj burning Soji’s med scores when she bombed. Of Dahj dragging her out to party, it was the one time before the Artefact Soji remembered failing. She had the time of her life with her sister who told the world to fuck off because Dr. Soji Asha was going to happen. Dahj excelled or failed with equal ease. Soji was different. She cared if she fell short of her own expectations. Dahj rolled with the punches and punched back. Soji was worried about how others would see her. She worried about how they felt about things. If they were hurting, it mattered more to her than her pain.

She walked to the bathroom. She looked at her tear stained face and ruined mascara. She grabbed a wipe of makeup remover and started cleaning it off with hard scrubs. She wanted to call her mom. She couldn’t because her mom was just an AI program installed by Suung and Maddox. She wanted to call Dahj. She couldn’t because Dahj was disintegrated by a Romulan disruptor defending herself and Picard. She wanted her Woojie to hold and cry into as she had done in the past. She left him in the ruins of the Artefact like the ruins of her identity of Dr. Soji Asha. Dr. Soji Asha didn't exist. Only Soji was real or maybe not. Her only true memories were of the time before the Artefact that she now knew.It jarred with the memories of her childhood. It was hard to sort what was created and what was real. She knew based on the aging that her time on the Artefact was real. It was so lonely there.

She dropped the wipe. Ran water over her hands and splashed her face. She grabbed her face wash with water running down her chin. Started scrubbing. The XB’s (former Borg) were her patients, she could not socialize too much with them. They also had a reverence for her that made her uncomfortable. She treated them like the people they were. They were not a resource to be exploited. They were also not the boogey man come to life. They were people 

She splashed her face. Grabbed a towel to dry her face, tears were still forming but the makeup was gone. The Romulan staff was distant because she was a human from Earth (So they thought). They did not want to have a larger dossier because of their involvement with a doctor who cared too much about the resource they were exploiting. 

She brushed her teeth. She didn’t think she could get cavities. Hugh, the Director, was her mentor. He liked to have lunch with her once a week. He did not eat, not really. It was just a time to talk and share ideas. It put her in an awkward position as one of the Non Romulan staff. No matter how kind she was or helpful. The other staff were afraid Hugh would learn of any transgression.

She would call Dahj and talk about their childhood. She didn’t want to burden Dahj with how invisible she felt. How lonely she was on the Artefact, now she was angry and sad. Why didn’t she talk about anything else? Everything else. Soji undressed and put on a flannel pajama. She liked the feel of the fabric. It was almost like being wrapped in Woojie’s fur. 

Dahj knew she was lonely. Dahj repeatedly told Soji to plan a vacation and come to Earth. She teased her that she could have a wild fling and then go back to being cloistered on the Artifact. Soji could have met Dahj’s boyfriend. Soji always declined saying her work was too important. She was going to make a breakthrough any day. How much of that was her own thoughts? How much was put there by Suung or Maddox to keep them from being compromised?

Soji wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand. Wasted opportunities. They could have talked about everything. She could know from actual conversations what her sister thought. The only other being who was just like her. The only things that were real were the conversations they had between Earth and the cube. Those were scripted fictions of Sung and Maddox. 

They were sent in as sleeper agents who didn’t know they were sleeper agents. Ready to be sacrificed because they had no idea of the game there were playing, Jana and Beautiful Flower knew who and what they were. 

Soji trusted Narek. He seemed to see her. He talked to her and seemed so fascinated in her. She was so used to being ignored except for her function on the Artefact. She could have been a piece of the cube itself for all the interest any of the other males had shown her. She was practically gift wrapped for him because of her lack of experience in being seduced. The four guys Soji had sex with prior to Narek had all been relationships. Though that was also all made up by Suung and Maddox.

 _How fucked up is that she thought bitterly? Your fathers write your sexual history and experiences_. She gagged. Narek was her first. He seduced her. He had sex with her while not thinking she was real. She was no more that a doll that he ejaculated into. _Did he fuck me or was it a form of masturbation?_ It made her ill. She remembered Dahj trying to get her to come to Earth and not be responsible for a little bit. It was her last conversation she had with her twin.

“You need to come to Earth! We can go out. Troll the bars and pick you up a guy that you can have wild, passionate sex with. . .. and send him packing.” Dahj wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Dahj, I don’t need to have a one-night stand or a fling.”

“Soj, you need some fun. All Work and No Play makes for a Very Sad Dr. Soji. I don’t like you being sad.”

“I am not sad, Dahj. I am just busy.”

“Uhuh, what do you do when you are not at work? Do you sit with Woojie, eating French fries with peppermint ice cream, and watching holos?”

“I do . . . a lot of things” Soji tried to defend. She was in her bed with Woojie about to do just that. 

“Soji, take some time off. You don’t have to come as far as Earth. Get off the damn cube and go see a show. You love music.”

“I will Dahj. Soon. I am on the verge of a major breath through treating the Xb’s. “She promised Dahj.

“You better. You can’t heal anyone if you are in need of healing yourself. “Dahj narrowed her eyes at Soji’s image. It was her big sister face. Then she grinned mischievously. “My boyfriend is coming over tonight to celebrate my fellowship. I think I will let him work on convincing me to go away for a dirty long weekend to Xahea.”

“Dahj!”

“What? I like a little fun. “Dahj winked at Soji.” He has all these ridges. You should see his hands.”

“Dahj! “

“Soji” They giggled. The communication window was closing. They ended their call. They set a time to catch up after Dahj had a chance to settle in a Daystrum. It was the last time they spoke. Soji got busy in her work. Narek arrived shortly after. She decided to live a little when he first kissed her. She thought Dahj would be proud of her. She didn’t know that they had already murdered Dahj and were interested in keeping her alive as long as they could find the information about the location of Coppelius. Soji’s head and heart ached. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

“Computer, end illumination, please.” She was determined to get some sleep. It is all she could do now.

In the dream, Narek pulled out of her and moved her onto her hands and knees. She felt him position himself behind her. One hand firm on her hips, he guided himself inside.

“Stay still.” His voice commanded. He pulled back and thrust deep. It rocked her hips with the force and she moaned. It felt kind of good. She moved against him. 

Stay still.” His voice commanded again. His right hand moved to back of her neck. He started thrusting hard. It was a mix of pleasure and a tinge of pain. She moved against him chasing the pleasure of it. 

His hand slammed her head down on to the bed. His thrusts never wavered. He moved up his right knee to change the angle. His grip on her hip started to hurt.

“Stay still.” The thrusts were becoming painful. She tried to rear up against his hand on her neck and the shake the grip on her hip. They both tightened. She was crying in frustration and pain trying to move her arms. She couldn’t. She could not move her arms. She realized her arms were that of a doll’s. She couldn’t move without his will. 

“I cut your strings Soji. You aren’t real after all.” She screamed herself awake. 

She clutched her blankets to her chest. It was a dream. A combination of memory and random creations of the brain. Narek had never violated her physically. Her emotions . . . knowing the truth she felt used. Narek knew about her creators. He knew about Synthetic Design. He knew all the these things and set about to hack her like she was one of his puzzles. She was just a toy that he had to solve to get the prize inside.

She got up and had the computer run her a bath. She needed to feel clean. She climbed in the hot water and knew she couldn’t drown. Part of her wanted to be whisked away like the water, but another wanted to make a life that was hers. Her choices. A life that Dahj was denied. A life that Dahj would have loved to see her experience. She knew that much about her twin.


	20. Romulan Ale is not to blame for bad choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soji's perspective on the happenings in the bar and La Sirena.

The alarm echoed in her head. Soji tried to hide underneath her pillow from the sound. Her lights came on.

  
“It is 0800 hours. Time to awaken.” Soji threw her pillow at the disembodied voice. She did not want to get up. She remembered then that Elnor was feeling sick at the end of the night. She groaned. She wanted to check on Elnor. She rolled over on her back with a huff.

  
She was surprised by Captain Cristobal Rios last night. He had interacted with her. He had shared his favorite opera with them. He tried talking to her. He spent most of his time on La Sirena separated from everyone. She saw his holographic crew often, but Cris the man was rarely present. He was there but he didn’t say much. He watched her. Soji didn’t know if it was because he expected her to murder them all or if he saw Janna when he looked at her still.

  
She sighed. He tried having a conversation with her and she ran out crying. If she were going to stay with Picard and La Sirena, she would have to get to know him. He would have to get to know her; whoever that was. Maybe it was because she was so keyed up from watching the live performance and the holo?

She was an exposed nerve last night. She felt guilt because Elnor was feeling sick after trying to keep up with her the night before. She could not get drunk, but she gave it a try anyway. She decided that she was going to try everything. It was her first trip to a Starbase that wasn’t part of some plan or implanted memory.

  
She was going to get drunk and have that experience for herself. She didn’t remember that she couldn’t actually get drunk. Elnor kept up with her while Rios watched and listened. He had taken one shot of the Romulan ale and sipped another while she and Elnor drank the bottle.

She buried her face in her remaining pillow like she was trying to suffocate herself. She let herself get picked up by that creep. She threw the other pillow. It smacked the wall. Soji hurled herself into a sitting position.

  
“Lieutenant Randall Moore of USS. Arcadia. “Soji pulled a face. Her memory of the man and night were perfectly accurate. Maddeningly so, she remembered every detail and moment. She couldn't even get hazy from booze.

She and Elnor were laughing at a joke. Rios was sipping his drink. She noticed he was scanning the crowd. His eyes focused on the tables that had a raucous Starfleet crew. Rios swirled the drink in his hand. He lips tightened when one of the officers pointed at the table. He was pointing to her. Soji looked down and blushed. It was all he needed to come over to the table.

  
She knew he was just looking to screw her. Rios had tensed after Lt. Moore had introduced himself. She introduced herself as Dr. Soji Asha. She had decided to look at Picard for guidance. Picard had shrugged. Rios looked down at the table.

She decided to be impetuous. Be reckless like Dahj had told her to be. Elnor embarrassed her by asking if she was going to have sex with Lt. Moore. Rios had sworn and Soji fled. It was no one’s business if she decided to hook up with some random guy. No one’s at all.

_Elnor's fucking Candor. Did he have to say that right then?_

Soji left the table and started drinking with him. Lt. Moore was a creep. She knew that in five minutes of actualconversation. He would be perfect of a one-night stand. She wouldn't like to know him more than tonight. 

He was playing a part. It was like he was working off some kind of checklist to seduce her. The way he took every opportunity to touch her. Starting with a high five after they played darts, placing his hand on her back to take her back to their table. He spun Soji around when she told him she loved music. How he understood the loneliness of a long assignment, he just wanted to connect with someone while he was on leave. When he brushed the hair out of Soji’s eyes, he leaned in extra close to whisper he could not believe she was here alone with him. It was shocking.

  
In that moment, Lt. Randall Moore reminded her of Narek. Soji swallowed hard. That wouldn’t help her. She charged forward and grabbed him in for a kiss. He stiffened for a moment.

Randall Moore was no dummy. He started to kiss her back. Randall Moore was a messy kiss. He scraped her lips with his teeth. He pulled her tight so she could feel his erection through his uniform.

  
“Come back to my ship. “He grabbed her hand tight. “I have my own quarters.” Lt Moore led her out of the bar and to the hallway of the Starbase. He stopped twenty feet down the hall to kiss her and palm her breast. His grip was tight. It was as though he was working some controls.

  
“Not so rough.” Soji had said with wince.

  
“Ok, Dr. Soji Asha.” Moore said with a mocking laugh. It just made her sense of disorientation grow. It felt like the world was upside down. It was how Narek referred to her in front of others. 

  
They were in the turbolift to the transporter bay. Moore had her backed into a wall. He ignored the other passengers presence and kept hiking up her shirt. She moved his hands back to on top of her sweater. He pinched her nipple. His kisses were wet. Soji knew she couldn’t drown but she felt he was cutting off her air. She pushed him back.

  
“Let me catch my breath.” She tried to smile at him. She started to have doubts. Did she really want to do this?

  
“Why? You only need enough breath to moan.” That was it. Soji had a moment of clarity. She didn’t want to be in the turbolift with this guy. She didn’t know if she could keep her strength under control during sex and she didn’t want to test it out with him. Soji could break through the decks of a Borg Cube to escape. She didn’t want to find out what she could do to Lt. Moore. She straightened up,

  
“I need my breath for more than that. I am done here.” He laughed and grabbed her around the waist

.  
“You are done here but later . .” Lt Moore started to say. His head was slammed into the side of the turbolift by the female Klingon in Imperial Uniform. It rebounded with a thump. He was stunned for a moment.

  
“She wants no more of you. Take your leave, P'Tok.” The Klingon hands were in a defensive position. She was ready to fight Lt. Moore.

“You Klingon Bitch!” He swung. Soji caught his hand and held it. He looked at it stupidly. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He struggled to free it. She didn’t let go. She just held his fist still.

  
“What the fuck?” The lift stopped. She let go of his hand.

“Leave.” Soji said simply. Lt. Moore of the Arcadia fled through the doors.

  
"Petaq!" The Klingon woman spat.


End file.
